Out of the Shadows
by Mindy Lane
Summary: ***COMPLETE*** Lee finds out that it's not always easy to put the past behind you. Mid-4th Season.
1. Chapter One

**Out of the Shadows**

**Disclaimer: The characters from "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. Additional characters, as well as the story itself, belong to me. Several episodes from the series are referred to in this story. A list of those episodes and their writers may be found at the end of the story.**

**Timeline: Fourth Season, somewhere between "Promises to Keep" and "Bad Timing".**

**Summary: Lee finds that it's not always easy to put the past behind you. AU Warning: Does not completely follow cannon. On the other hand, it's not too far 'out there'.**

**Rating: PG-13   Mild language; references to violence and adult situations.**

**Archive: Please ask before posting elsewhere.**

**Feedback: Bring it on!**

**Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Pam for showing me what the mysterious creature known as a beta reader actually does, and for hooking me up with Vikki and Dix. The lessons of these three ladies have been invaluable on my quest to become a better writer. Their own stories serve as terrific examples for me as I struggle to improve. Any remaining errors are mine, not theirs. Additional thanks to Nikki for filling me in on Dr. Pfaff before I had a chance to see WOTSTW, and to Kat for her encouragement.**

*** AUTHOR'S NOTE ***  This is the final story of a trilogy that spans about a week and a half in the lives of Lee and Amanda shortly before the 'mystery marriage'. While each story was written to stand alone, references to the previous stories, "Wrestling with Demons" and "In a Moment of Insanity" (fanfiction.net and the SMK archive) appear in this story. 

Now – Let's get this thing started!

**Out of the Shadows**

By Mindy Lane

CHAPTER 1

Amanda King leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples in an attempt to ward off the headache that seemed to be hovering behind her eyes. It was time for this day to come to an end.  She and Lee were helping arrange security for Friday's Gala Evening, and they had come to the British Embassy to meet with the British Security Coordinator. Things had started off well enough this morning but the day had quickly deteriorated.  

Willing herself to relax, Amanda realized that she had run the emotional gamut over the past week, and she had a feeling that Lee was every bit as stretched as she was, although he, of course, would never admit it. Right now he was off chasing down a new lead on Red February, the terrorist organization that threatened to cast a pall over the gala. She had seen the glint in his eye when he got the call from Billy just after noon today, and she knew what it meant. He would work this case like a dog worrying a bone. That intensity was part of what she loved about him, but it could be frustrating at times. 

Amanda wondered if they would ever have a normal relationship. She and Lee had known each other for three and a half years, and had been dating for nearly a year, but almost no one had a clue about the true nature of their relationship. To her family, Lee was her 'new' boyfriend. At work they were partners. Mr. Melrose suspected something deeper between them, but the only other person to know the extent of their relationship was Francine Desmond.

Over dinner last night, Lee had inexplicably told Francine about their secret engagement. Amanda still found it hard to believe. Although their relationship had grown into a tenuous friendship over the past few months, she was still a little wary of Francine. Oh well, Lee was right. She would just have to have faith that their secret was safe.

Right now, she had to focus on insuring that Friday evening's gala went off without a hitch. The party, hosted by British officials at the elegant Hotel Monroe, would bring together numerous high-ranking dignitaries from Western Europe and North America. It would be one of the premier social events of the season. Although they weren't certain that the gala would be targeted, it appeared to be just the type of setting the terrorists might choose.

"Mrs. King?"

Looking up, Amanda saw Darrin Paulson, the British Embassy's coordinator of security for the gala. After touring the hotel facilities, they had returned to the embassy to go over a list of security measures. It was Paulson's office Amanda had usurped for the remainder of the afternoon. Quickly, Amanda gathered her files from the desk and reached for her purse.

"Oh, Mr. Paulson," she began, slightly flustered, "I'm so sorry. Let me get this mess out of your way. Thank you so much for letting me borrow your office."

With a gentle smile, he reassured her. "There's no hurry, Mrs. King. I merely wanted to see if there was anything else I could assist you with this afternoon." A slightly worried look creased his forehead. "Is there a problem with the security?  Mr. um, Beaman was it?" At her nod, he continued. "Mr. Beaman seemed a bit upset earlier, and I thought perhaps there might be something wrong."

"No, Mr. Paulson," Amanda assured him, embarrassed, "Everything is in order for the gala. Mr. Beaman's … displeasure had to do with something else entirely. I'm sorry. Here, let me just get out of your way."

"There's no need for apology, Mrs. King," he said sympathetically as she moved to the door. "I suppose we'll be seeing you tomorrow at the Hotel Monroe?"

Mustering a smile, she nodded and extended her hand for him to shake. "Yes. Thank you so much for your cooperation, Mr. Paulson."

As she made her way out of the embassy, Amanda felt her anger rising once again. When Lee had dashed off in pursuit of leads to Red February, he had left Amanda in charge of the security arrangements. Part of those arrangements was to brief Effram Beaman and his class of freshmen agents on their assignment. The fact that Amanda herself was technically not a full agent made the situation awkward. She had already been aware that Beaman resented her non-traditional status at the Agency, but she had been totally unprepared for his outburst that afternoon when he realized that she, not Lee, would be in charge of the briefing.

How dare he! Amanda felt her cheeks flame, remembering her discomfiture when Beaman insisted, in Mr. Paulson's presence, on calling Mr. Melrose to verify that she was to conduct the tour of the hotel facilities and hand out the assignments. After Billy's assurance that Amanda had things well in hand, he had deferred to her with ill will, standing with arms stiffly folded across his chest, lips set in a thin line.

Driving toward Arlington, Amanda remembered telling Lee she could handle Effram Beaman.  She had simply never expected it to escalate like this. With a groan, she remembered another twist to this little drama. Lee had insisted on putting Beaman on the guest list to the gala along with Francine and themselves. What a delightful time that was going to be, with Beaman looking daggers at her all evening!

Oh well. There was absolutely nothing to be done about it now, and Amanda was inclined to keep this afternoon's altercation to herself. Lee would be fit to be tied if he found out. He always wanted to be her white knight, charging in to protect her from both the villains of the world and anal-retentive Agency instructors! He had always been protective of her, but in the months since her kidnapping by Addi Birol, she had sensed a new edge to his watchfulness. Francine had once warned her not to depend on Lee to rescue her every time, but Amanda knew that was exactly what he would do if it were within his power.

Arriving home, Amanda made a beeline for the aspirin tucked away in a corner of the kitchen cabinet, intent on stopping her headache in its tracks. Her mother, deep in dinner preparations, raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Rough day, Amanda?"

"Just a little stressful," she said, downing the tablets with a glass of water. Anything she might have added was quickly squelched by the thundering of footsteps on the stairs. Phillip and two of his friends appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Hi, Mom!" Phillip greeted her as they trooped to the back door. "I'll be back later."

"Whoa!" Amanda held up a hand, halting his progress. "Phillip, it's nearly dinner time. Where do you think you're going?"

"Aw, Mom! I'm just going over to Mitch's for a little while. I'll be back in time for dinner."

Shaking her head, Amanda stood firm. "Not this time. You'd barely have time to get there before it was time to come home again. And what about homework?" Scowling, Phillip grumbled a goodbye to his friends and reluctantly made his way back upstairs.  

With a sigh, Amanda turned back to her mother. "Let me go wash up and I'll lend a hand. Is Jamie upstairs?"

"Yes. He has a lot of homework tonight." Dotty put a lid on the saucepan she had been tending and turned the burner down. "Why don't you go relax for a few minutes? Things are under control here, and the boys can set the table in a bit."

"That would be great, Mother." She leaned over to give the older woman a quick hug.

Relax? Call it a premonition, but she had a feeling it might be awhile before she was truly able to relax.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Six hours! That's how long Lee Stetson had been tied up with what amounted to a wild goose chase, and he was not a happy camper. They had received a tip early this afternoon that members of Red February had been seen at a car rental agency in Alexandria. Billy had suggested sending someone else to follow up the lead, but Lee insisted on going himself since he had the most in-depth knowledge of the group. 

Now he wished he had taken Billy's suggestion. After several hours of interviewing people, flashing pictures of the suspects, and tracing license plates, he had determined that the suspicious characters were exactly who they were purported to be: two Greek doctors in town for a medical convention.

As he headed the Corvette back toward Georgetown, Lee wondered if he was getting too old for this. False leads happened all the time, and he was usually able to take them in stride. He remembered, somewhat guiltily, how he had dropped the security detail in Amanda's lap to go dashing off on this latest quest. Maybe that was the difference. If Amanda had been with him, wild goose chase or not, she would have exercised her calming influence on him, and he wouldn't be feeling so frustrated.

There was just something about this particular case, though, that was giving him an uneasy feeling. What should have been a simple, even enjoyable, security assignment had become much more complicated when the threat of Red February was thrown into the mix. The most frustrating part was that all they had so far were rumors.

Lee remembered the last time they had dealt with the terrorist group. A year and a half ago, they had kidnapped Sophia Vessi in an attempt to coerce her half-brother, art restorer Alan Chamberlain, into destroying treasured American documents. The plan was thwarted, the ringleader, Franco Necci, was locked up, and Sophia was released unharmed. Yet Lee knew that organizations like Red February were much more likely to go out with a bang than a whimper.

There had been ample time for the terrorists to regroup and recruit new members. The recent rumors of their activity had been deliberately leaked, Lee was sure. They were too clever to be easily trapped, and were no doubt delighted to see the scrambling that was underway by all the various agencies on the lookout for them. What concerned Lee the most, however, was what he knew from experience in dealing with these sorts. Last time, with a little luck, the good guys had halted them, and ultimately no harm was done. This time, with the element of revenge thrown in, Red February would be more than willing to take it to the next level.

With a grimace, Lee thought of Sophia Vessi. She had been drugged and emotionally traumatized, but not physically harmed. What would happen to the next pawn in the twisted game they played?  Unbidden, the image of Amanda as she had been after being held captive for days by Addi Birol flashed across his mind. **…****Amanda -- drugged, sleep deprived, dehydrated, bruised ****... Lee felt his chest tighten and his breath quicken at the memory. It could have been much, much worse, he reminded himself, but it had certainly been far worse than he ever wanted her to have to face again.**

Forcing himself to relax the death-grip on his steering wheel, Lee realized he had somehow managed to arrive in front of his apartment building. How had that happened? He didn't remember the drive. His heart was still racing at the memory of Amanda at the mercy of Birol.

Part of him wanted to restart the car and head to Arlington to see her. They'd had precious little private time the past few days, and he longed to hold her in his arms and forget about everything else. Letting out a deep sigh, Lee finally roused himself to get out of the car. He had thrown her for a loop last night by telling Francine about their engagement. Dealing with his rotten mood was not something she deserved right now.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Mom, Lee said we could take the 'Vette to the track sometime to see how fast it could go. Was he for real?" Phillip asked, spearing the last green bean with his fork.

Amanda smiled at the eager boy, pleased that he seemed to get along so well with her secret fiancé. "I'm sure if he said it, he meant it," she assured him. "I've never known Lee Stetson to make idle promises."

"Cool! You know, he plays basketball pretty well for an old guy. Can he come over again soon?"

"Of course he can, Phillip. I'll ask him tomorrow. But he's working on a really big project at work this week," Amanda warned, "and you know how unpredictable our work is sometimes."

"Yeah, I know." Phillip bounded out of his chair. "Hey, Jamie, hurry up and finish and we can play Double Dragon again. Mom, may we be excused?"

"Yes, but make sure the dishes are cleared and your homework is done before you start in on the video games." 

Dotty smiled as the boys carried the dishes out to the kitchen. "Lee certainly seems to have won Phillip over. You know, Amanda, I still don't understand why you kept him a secret for so long."

"Well, Mother, he's not a secret anymore." Amanda rose from the table, ready to curtail this conversation. "What time is Captain Kurt picking you up?"

"Oh, I forgot to ask you earlier!" Dotty struck her forehead with the heel of her hand. "There's something wrong with his car -- his alternator or carburetor or some kind of 'ator', you know I don't know anything about motors. Anyway, I said I could pick him up, that is, if you don't need the Jeep tonight. Of course if you do, I'll just call a cab and pick him up that way, but if you don't need it, I thought it would be nice if I could pick him up for a change."

Amanda shook her head with a smile. Lee always teased her about her rambling, but surely she wasn't as bad as her mother. "That's fine. You go and have a good time. I need to sit down and pay the bills anyway."  

With a sigh, Amanda watched her mother bustling about preparing to leave for her date and thought how nice it would be if she and Lee could be completely open about their relationship.  She was a bit surprised she hadn't heard anything from him yet. She had expected him to let her know if the lead had panned out. Oh well, she'd pay the bills and then give him a call if he didn't call her first.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Lee searched the contents of his refrigerator, debating on whether to throw something together or just phone out for a pizza. At least there were a few things in his kitchen that could be deemed edible for a change. Amanda had seen to that. Spying the remnants of a package of sliced turkey, he opted to put together a sandwich. He and Amanda had just been about to break for lunch when Billy called with the tip this afternoon. By all rights he should be starving, but although his stomach was beginning to grumble, he had little appetite for food.

Carrying his sandwich and a soda back into the living room, he plopped down on the couch and loosened his tie. Maybe if he stretched out for a few minutes and relaxed, he could get rid of this peculiar, unsettled feeling. Sleep had been in short supply during the past week; maybe that was his problem. Forcing himself to clear his cluttered mind of worries about the case, he allowed himself instead to dwell on his favorite distraction: Amanda.

Closing his eyes, he could see her smiling lips, feel the soft skin of her hand in his, smell the subtle perfume at the nape of her neck. He fell into a light sleep, dreaming of her long, slender legs, the way her hair escaped in soft curls around her neck when she had it up in a ponytail, her deep, trusting eyes** … ****_those eyes filled with confusion and fear when she was held captive by Birol … __ the bruises that had marred the delicate skin of her arm_****…__**

With a gasp, Lee awoke from his brief nap. He took a deep breath, trying to erase the disturbing images from his mind. Food. He reached for his sandwich, thinking that maybe he would feel better if he ate something. Lee consumed half of the sandwich and felt it sitting like lead in his stomach.

Moving to the bedroom, he discarded jacket and tie in favor of jeans and a sweater. His gaze fell on the bed, and he found himself remembering what it had been like to share that bed for the first time with Amanda last weekend.  

Never in a million years had he expected to find what he had found with Amanda. He wasn't even sure he had believed in this kind of love before she came along. Certainly he knew there were some happily married people out there; Billy and Jeannie Melrose were a good example. And his shadowy memories of his own parents told him that they had been deeply in love. But the totally overwhelming feelings he had for Amanda were something that continued to surprise him. Most amazing of all was that his love for her continued to grow with each passing day.

No, he corrected himself, what was most amazing was that she returned his love, measure for measure. Last night, when he had tried to explain to Francine the depth of his feelings, he had said that Amanda made him realize that he was worthy of love. The orphan boy and the womanizing man that had been Lee Stetson had finally found acceptance and redemption in the unlikely package of a divorced mother from Arlington.

After Amanda's kidnapping and subsequent rescue, Lee had managed to lock away most of his concerns and concentrate on their happiness together. But his thoughts of Birol this afternoon had once again brought their vulnerability front and center in his mind. At last, Lee acknowledged the knot in the pit of his stomach for what it was: fear.

The ringing of the telephone jarred him out of his contemplation and, moving on automatic pilot, he reached for the bedside phone. "Stetson," he said briskly.

"Hey, handsome. What's a girl gotta do to hear from the man of her dreams?"

Smiling, Lee sank onto the bed and propped his feet up. "Maybe I'm just playing hard to get," he teased.

"Face it, Stetson; I've already got you," Amanda returned, smugly. "So. Did anything pan out with that lead this afternoon?"

"It was a complete waste of time!" he said, frustration evident in his voice. "How 'bout you?  Everything go okay at the hotel?"

"Like clockwork."

"Beaman and the freshmen are all taken care of?"

"Um, yeah. You know," she changed the subject hastily, "I was going to surprise you with a visit tonight, but Mother took the car."

"Oh yeah?" Lee noticed the abrupt change, but decided to let it rest for the time being. "Well, are you up for some company?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter Two

*** Disclaimer***   See Chapter One

CHAPTER 2__

Amanda had just put on a pot of coffee when she heard the familiar rap on the kitchen window.  With a grin, she motioned to Lee to come inside.

"Old habits die hard, huh, Stetson?" she greeted him.

"I think it's much more romantic this way," he confided, pulling her into an embrace. "It's a little secret just between the two of us."

"Scarecrow, the consummate romantic. I like that." Amanda nestled closer in his arms. "I put on some coffee. Want some?"

"All I want right now is you," Lee murmured, leaning down to lightly kiss her lips.

Pulling away with a regretful sigh, Amanda tugged him toward the couch. "Let's sit," she suggested. "You need to tell me about your afternoon."

With a groan, Lee leaned back into the cushions. "What a fiasco! I just hope I haven't permanently damaged our relationship with the Greeks!" At her questioning look, he proceeded to tell her about the mix up with the Greek doctors. As he described how the men had equated him with 'Kojak', a smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth. Suddenly Lee realized that the situation did have an element of humor; he had just been too aggravated to recognize it.

"Well," she said, a glimmer of merriment in her eye, "I'd never mistake you for Kojak. You've got much better hair!"

"Oh, yeah?" he said with a grin, focusing on her mouth.

"Oh, yeah!" she whispered, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Hey, Lee!" Phillip called, bounding into the room. The pair pulled apart abruptly as Phillip continued, seemingly oblivious to what he had interrupted. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Hi there, Chief!" Lee greeted him, running his fingers through his hair and casting a glance toward Amanda.

Trying to keep a straight face in light of Lee's nervousness, Amanda turned toward her son. "It's about time you were thinking of bed, Phillip. Lee's had a long day, but he can come over again very soon." Looking at her fiancé, she explained, "Phillip was hoping you'd let him beat you at basketball again."

"Is that so?" Lee looked sternly at the boy, but he had a twinkle in his eye. "I think I might be up to the challenge. Let's see, you're spending this weekend with your dad, right?  So how 'bout we plan on a little one-on-one next week, Phillip?"

"Cool!" the teenager returned enthusiastically. "Well, I was just gonna get some milk before bed, okay, Mom?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Phillip."

"G'night, Mom," he gave her a brief hug. "G'night, Lee!"

They waited until the boy had once again disappeared up the stairs, then turned to each other. Lee shook his head. "I don't know," he sighed, "I guess this family business is going to take some getting used to – especially the way people pop up at any time."

Amanda patted his hand reassuringly. "You'll get used to it. After all, I had to get used to you 'popping up' outside my kitchen window. Besides, it wouldn't be so awful if they saw us demonstrating a little affection, you know. You may be Phillip's new hero, but I don't seriously think he believes you come over just to shoot hoops with him."

"Hmm. I wouldn't mind a little one-on-one with you," he whispered, once again moving in closer.

"I think that can be arranged." She settled deeper into the couch and pulled him down to her.

He halted his descent, hovering over her lips. "No one else is going to come barging in, are they?  Jamie? Your mother?"

"Jamie was asleep before you got here, and Mother won't be back for awhile. We'll hear her when she drives up," she reassured him impatiently. "Now, I think we're both in need of a little TLC, Stetson. Quit stalling and kiss me!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said in a whisper as his lips descended to capture hers.

Trying to push everything else from his mind, Lee succumbed to the pleasures she offered, meeting her eager lips with his own. As always, he was overwhelmed by how a kiss from her could arouse him in ways no other woman had even come close to doing. Breaking away from her mouth, he lifted her hair and began to trail a tender line of kisses around to the nape of her neck.  God, how he loved her! Closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of her hair, he knew only that life without her would be unbearable. Once again, the unwelcome image of her in the hands of Addi Birol intruded into his mind **. . .  ****_Amanda – disoriented . . . __terrified . . . __Birol standing over her_****. . .  He gasped, and his arms tightened around her involuntarily.**

"Lee?"  

He felt Amanda struggle to sit up as she whispered his name questioningly. Releasing her abruptly, he ran a hand across his face.

"Lee?" she repeated, concern evident in her voice. "What is it?"

Willing his heart rate to slow down, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Amanda, I'm sorry," he said at last. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. I ... Do you have any idea how much I love you? How much I need you?"

A smile appeared at his words, but her eyes were worried as she took his hands in hers. "Yes, I think I do, because I feel the same way." She shifted to look him in the eye. "Lee, something's wrong, and you're not telling me. Is it something with the gala? Did you find out something more about Red February?"

"No. I mean, it's … nothing," he said with a shrug, trying to downplay the situation. Looking into her face, he realized she wasn't buying it, and finally gave in. "Okay, you win. I was thinking about Sophia Vessi this afternoon, and how they kidnapped her, then the next thing I know, I'm remembering how Birol . . ." He clenched his fists as he trailed off.

"Oh, Lee!" Amanda said softly. Her eyes told him that she knew what an effort it had taken for him to reveal that much. He had been making a conscious effort, at her urging, to talk to her about his feelings, but it wasn't easy. She took one of his fists in her hands and began to gently knead his fingers. "I don't know what to say, except that I'm okay."

He nodded at her words and lifted her hands to his lips, kissing each one in turn. "I know you are -- this time." At her look of consternation, he immediately regretted his words and sighed. "I'm sorry. I think I'm beginning to suffer the effects of sleep deprivation myself!" He smiled lamely, attempting to lighten the mood.

She shook her head, sighing. "You haven't gotten much sleep the past week. Really, Lee, you need to start taking better care of yourself. I want you around for a long time, you know!"

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned back at her.

"Now, come here," she said briskly, shifting them so that she could massage his shoulders. "I know you're supposed to be the one with the 'magic fingers', but I've been told I'm pretty gifted in that area myself."

"Mmm, a little more of this and you could have your way with me!" he said, relaxing as she worked the tense muscles.

"Not tonight, Scarecrow, but I'll take a raincheck!" 

After awhile, she slowed and then stopped her motions, and simply held him to her, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against her. Closing her eyes, Amanda nestled deeper into the sofa and soon they were both asleep.

_~~~~~_

The soft closing of the front door startled Amanda awake. "Mother, is that you?" she called softly.

"Yes, dear." Dotty paused in the doorway of the family room. "Looks like you're not the only one who had a hard day," she said, smiling indulgently. 

Their eyes met for a moment. Amanda knew that, no matter what remained unspoken between them, her mother understood. Dotty West was perfectly aware that this man who lay sound asleep in her daughter's arms was special. Looking into her mother's eyes, Amanda had a tremendous urge to tell her the whole story. Instead, she looked down at Lee and gently brushed a strand of hair from his forehead.

Stirring at her touch, Lee blinked, and sat up sleepily. He cleared his throat as he spied Dotty, hastily smoothing his shirt. "Uh, hi there, Mrs. West. Guess I really was tired," he muttered sheepishly, starting to rise from the couch. "Um, I should probably be going."

"Oh, don't go on my account!" Dotty called, turning toward the kitchen. "I was just going to fix my tea and go upstairs. Amanda, do you want me to turn this coffee off?"

"Yes, thank you, Mother," Amanda replied, her eyes never leaving Lee's as she took his hand. "I'll walk you out."

Standing on the porch, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a brief kiss. "Go home and get some sleep," she ordered.

"Your wish is my command." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead then pulled back to give her a dimpled grin, "Although I'd really prefer not to go to bed alone."

"You need sleep, Scarecrow!" she admonished. "I'll see you in the morning."

Moving off to his car, Lee glanced back and saw her watching him. He blew her a kiss as he got in the Corvette, a smile still on his face. Driving home, his thoughts returned to Amanda, and how she always seemed to know just what to say and what he needed.

Back at his apartment, Lee flipped on the lights and began a restless circuit of the rooms. Although tired, his mind refused to rest. His little catnap at Amanda's had been just enough to fuel his body.  

Finally, he sat down on the edge of his bed and reached for one of the pictures on the nightstand. Looking at the two smiling adult faces on either side of the more serious child, he lightly ran his fingers over the image and squeezed his eyes shut, searching for the elusive memories that lurked in the corners of his mind. He had been so young when he lost them; there were only a few scenes that remained vivid.

The last time he had allowed himself to dwell on his loss was late last summer when he and Amanda had uncovered the true circumstances of his parents' deaths at the hands of Thomas Blackthorne. The void was still painful after all these years. Watching Amanda with her boys, he realized just what he had missed. Having her love was the best thing that ever happened to him. Losing her was out of the question.

Lee knew that dwelling on the possibility was not only morbid, but self-destructive. He had always been able to compartmentalize his life; that was part of what made him a good agent. He rarely let his personal life spill over into work or vice versa. So why were the lines now blurring? Well, that was easy enough to answer!

His hand hovered over the phone as he debated with himself. Finally, giving in to his need, he dialed the number, telling himself he just needed to hear her voice once more before going to sleep.

"Hi. Did I wake you?"

"I just crawled into bed," she said sleepily. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I just realized I forgot to tell you something when I left."

"Oh? Must be important if it couldn't wait 'til morning," she said through a yawn. "Do I need to come in early?"

"No," he smiled into the phone, "I just forgot to tell you, I love you."

"Well, I must say, that was a disgraceful oversight on your part!" He could feel her smile through the phone line as she continued. "I love you, too."

"I'll let you get to sleep. Goodnight, Amanda."

"Goodnight, Lee." Then in a lower voice she added, "I wish you were here!"

"I wish I were there, too."

Hanging up the phone, Lee forced himself to get ready for bed. Since confessing his fear of the dark to Amanda back when they were on the yacht, _Mata Hari II, he had felt a little foolish. In recent months, since their relationship had deepened, he had found that he could usually drift off to sleep even in the dark. He knew this would not be one of those nights. Tonight, the legendary Scarecrow went to bed with every light in the apartment blazing._


	3. Chapter Three

*** Disclaimer***  See Chapter One

CHAPTER 3__

As Amanda approached the Georgetown entrance of IFF the next morning, she breathed a silent prayer that this day would be smoother than the previous one. She was likely to encounter Beaman in the course of the morning, and she really didn't want a repeat of yesterday's little scene at the Hotel Monroe. Thank goodness she didn't have to be in one of his classes this week!  As she opened the door to the foyer, she spied Francine chatting with Mrs. Marston. Amanda still felt a bit uncomfortable around Francine since Lee's disclosure of their engagement.

"Good morning, Francine, Mrs. Marston," she mustered as cheerfully as possible.

"Good morning, Amanda," Francine returned, heading toward the elevator. "Billy wants to see you in his office when you get a chance."

"Thanks, Francine." Amanda turned back to the desk, taking the ID badge Mrs. Marston handed her. "How are you this morning, Mrs. Marston? Ooh, what a beautiful flower!" she exclaimed, spying the peach-petaled tulip in a bud vase on the desk.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Was Amanda mistaken, or was there a smile twinkling in those usually steely eyes? "You have a nice day, Mrs. King."

Heading up to the Q Bureau, Amanda wondered if perhaps Mrs. Marston had a gentleman friend.  She opened the office door and had her answer. Resting on her desk was a gorgeous arrangement of pastel hued spring flowers. She spied a card nested in the greenery and lifted it out. The message was simple: "I love you." 

What was he thinking, bringing flowers to her at work? Amanda smiled as she shook her head in exasperation. First telling Francine they were getting married, now publicly carrying in this beautiful bouquet for her. She could just envision him flashing Mrs. Marston that dimpled smile and presenting her with one of the flowers in exchange for her discretion. At this rate, their relationship was sure to be the poorest kept secret in the District.

_~~~~~_

"Scarecrow, will you stop wearing a hole in my carpet and sit down!" Billy Melrose's voice was gruff, but his eyes held concern for his top agent. Lee was visibly fatigued and wore an air of agitation.

Ceasing his pacing, Lee looked up at his Section Chief and close friend, noting the worry on his face. He dropped into a chair in front of the desk and let out a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just frustrated that none of our leads seem to be panning out. I'm getting a bad feeling about this one, Billy, but there's nothing I can put my finger on." He looked the other man in the eye. "I really think we should talk to the powers that be about canceling the gala."

The lines of concern deepened between Billy's eyes as he shook his head. "You know we can't do that. Not without a whole lot more to go on than we have right now." He moved around to lean against the corner of his desk, indicating a shift from boss to friend. "Lee, what's with you, man? We've faced situations a lot more threatening than this one. Are you feeling all right? You look like you haven't slept in a week."

"I've just had a couple of restless nights is all." Lee waved his hand dismissively, trying not to think about the dreams that had shattered his previous night's attempt at rest.  

Once again, he had been bombarded with images of Amanda held captive by Birol, but this time there had been more. This time, his nightmare had drifted back to pictures of Dorothy **… ****_Her body lying lifeless; blood mingling with rose petals. He approached her and suddenly realized it was not __Dorothy at all, but Amanda … He awoke drenched in cold sweat, the sheet clutched fiercely in his hands. The rest of the night was spent flipping channels on the television in a desperate attempt to erase the visions._**

Relieved when it was finally time to get ready for work, he had left the apartment early, driving the streets of Georgetown aimlessly to distract himself. Spying an old contact opening his flower shop, Lee had been inspired to stop and acquire his early morning bouquet for Amanda. It was only upon reaching the office that he realized the folly of his gesture. Mrs. Marston, after admiring the flowers, had pointedly added that Mrs. King was not in yet. Realizing that any explanation would be futile, he hadn't even tried, merely presented her with the tulip that now resided on her desk.

"Lee?"

With a start, he realized that Billy had been speaking again. "What?" he shifted in his chair, trying to focus on Billy's words. "Sorry. I was thinking about something else."

"Obviously." Billy looked at him quizzically. "I asked if everything was okay between you and Amanda."

"Uh, yeah, Billy. Sure, everything's fine." A flicker of a smile crossed his face as he spoke.

At that moment a soft rap sounded at the door. The men could see Amanda through the open blinds at the window. Billy motioned for her to come in. 

"Well, it seems the topic of conversation has just arrived," he said with a smile.

Lee quickly rose as Amanda entered, smiling at her and reaching for her hand. If Billy had not been watching, there would have been a very different greeting between the two of them.

"Good morning, Amanda. Have a seat." Billy gestured to the chair next to the one Lee had vacated. 

Amanda glanced at her hand, still clasped in Lee's, and quickly withdrew it. A flush of color spread across her cheeks. "Good morning, sir," she greeted him, taking her seat as Lee resumed his. "Francine said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I wanted to reassure you that I've spoken to Beaman about his behavior toward you yesterday. It was inexcusable, and you did everything you were supposed to do."

Lee sat up straighter at Billy's words, and turned to look incredulously at the woman next to him. "Amanda, I thought you said everything went fine with Beaman and the freshmen. What's the deal?" 

"Lee," she laid a hand on his arm. "Everything did work out okay in the end. Effram and I just had a little misunderstanding is all."

"Billy, what's this about?" he demanded.

Looking from one to the other, Billy sighed, obviously sorry he had opened this particular can of worms. "She's right, Lee. It was a misunderstanding that has now been resolved. You know, Amanda does a very good job of handling things even when you're not around to be her champion," he reminded him sternly.

Lee sighed and glanced over at Amanda who was studiously examining a button on her sweater. "Of course she does. You're absolutely right."

"Okay, then." Billy moved on briskly, "Lee, I'm sure you have business to attend to. I need to speak with Amanda a moment, but I promise not to keep her long."

Taking the cue, Lee rose. "I'll see you upstairs," he said, eyes firmly locked on Amanda's. "'Bye, Billy."

Once the door had closed behind him, Amanda turned back to face her boss. "It really is all right, sir. About yesterday, I mean. I can understand how there could be some questions about my status."

"That's very generous of you, Amanda, but Beaman was clearly out of line on this one. He knows that you and Lee were given the security assignment, and common sense says that if Lee's not around, you're the one in charge. You're doing a fine job all around," he commended her. "I'm sorry that your status is a little fuzzy at the moment, but rest assured it won't be for long. Your experience and tenure with us puts you in a different category from the other freshmen. Most people get the training first and the practical experience later; you're just doing it in reverse."

"Well, thank you for the vote of confidence, sir. You know, I really am so grateful to be full time now. I appreciate the opportunities you've given me."

"I'm the one who should be grateful, Amanda." He smiled fondly at her. "You bring a unique outlook to a lot of things around here. To say nothing of being a stabilizing influence on a certain agent we both know. Speaking of whom," he continued, "what's up with Lee today? He's jumpy, he looks like something the cat dragged in -- I tried to talk to him about it, but he just brushed me off in his best 'Scarecrow' fashion."

Amanda sighed, acknowledging his concerns. "I know, and I'm worried about him, too. All I've been able to grasp so far is that this business with Red February has hit a nerve somehow."

Billy returned her sigh with one of his own as he rose from his seat. "Well, keep an eye on him, and work some of your own special magic on him, okay?"

"Yes, sir," she smiled shyly, "I'll do my best."

_~~~~~_

Lee was on the phone when she got back to the Q Bureau, but wrapped up the conversation quickly when she entered. He crossed the room in two large steps to stand before her, and was immediately nuzzling her neck.

"Do you know how crazy it makes me to have to sit in a room with you like that when I haven't even said a proper good morning to you yet?" he asked, seeking out the sensitive spot right behind her ear.

"Hold on, pal! You call this a proper good morning?" She held him away for a moment and lowered her voice. "Now this is what I call a proper good morning!" With that, she clasped her hands around his neck and captured his lips in a kiss that left them both breathless. "Thank you for the flowers," she said when they came up for air. "Mrs. Marston will never be the same."

Chuckling, he shrugged his shoulders. "So, I didn't think out my plan too well," he admitted ruefully.

"That's okay." She snuggled closer to him. "They're absolutely beautiful, and I love them. I won't even ask where you managed to get them so early in the morning."

"I'm a spy, remember? We have our ways."

"Oh, you!" She pushed away and headed around to her desk. "So what's on tap for today?"

"Well, I finally got hold of T.P. I've been trying to reach him ever since we found out about Red February. Apparently his phone's been out of order. Anyway, he says he has some information for us and wants to meet in person at one o'clock. I thought we could wander over there after lunch."

Amanda nodded. "That sounds fine. Are we going to the hotel now or later?"

"How about after we meet with T.P.? I need to make some follow-up calls to some of our eyes and ears." He paused, looking up at her. "Amanda, why didn't you tell me about yesterday with Beaman?"

She had obviously known he would ask the question and was prepared with her answer. "Because it really, truly, doesn't concern you, Lee. And I mean that in the nicest possible way. It didn't interfere with getting the job done, and like I told you before, I can handle this myself. It's bad enough that Billy had to speak to him; I sure don't need you charging in to the rescue this time. It would only make things worse."

Letting her words sink in, Lee had to admit that she was right. But, oh boy, it was frustrating to sit by when all he wanted to do was protect her. He became aware that his teeth were clenched in anger at the thought of Beaman, or anyone for that matter, belittling Amanda in any way. She had worked so hard on her quest to become an agent. Realization struck Lee at that moment. Amanda might not have to convince him or Billy, but there were others who would be slow to believe that she was a capable agent in her own right. She deserved the chance to prove herself. Finally, he met her eyes and uttered just one word, "Okay."

"Okay?" Her wide eyes reflected her surprise.

"Yes, okay." He smiled at her, trying to be convincing. "You're right, and Billy's right. I understand."

"All right then," she mumbled, clearly taken aback by his reaction. They worked in silence for a moment then she spoke again. "You know, Billy's worried about you. He says you really seem on edge." Glancing over at him she casually asked, "Lee, did you get any sleep last night?"

He ran his hand across his face. "Care to lay off?" The tenderness in his look belied the harshness of his words. "And I mean that in the nicest possible way." He threw her words back to her.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," she said, raising a hand in surrender, "and yes, I'll drop the subject."

"Thank you."

"No problem." 

_~~~~~_

In spite of the chilly weather, they found T. Percival Aquinas at his customary place in the park.  Although Lee had spoken to him over the telephone, neither he nor Amanda had seen their friend since wrapping up a case where T.P. brought down a notorious drug kingpin. It had been an emotional case for all involved, bringing to light for the first time a very personal tragedy in T.P.'s life.

"Ah, Lee, my boy! And Mrs. King! How delightful to see the both of you," T.P. greeted them fondly.

"Hello, T.P." Amanda squeezed his hand gently, relieved to see that their friend's demeanor was unchanged. She had been concerned about him in the aftermath of the Jordan case. "It's good to see you too."

After a few minutes of pleasantries, T.P. turned the conversation to a more serious vein. "It's really quite fortuitous that you happened to call today, Lee. I had intended to telephone you yesterday, but, alas, as I told you, my phone was out of commission. "

"What's up, T.P.?" Lee's words were casual enough, but Amanda could feel his immediate shift into agent mode.

"I heard a whisper through the pipeline that Red February is on the move again. The scuttlebutt has it that Alberto Donati has joined with them and has something in the works."

"Alberto Donati?" Lee sat up straighter and, Amanda would swear, he turned a shade paler.

"Who's that?" Amanda inquired, trying to place the familiar sounding name. "I've read about him, I think."

His mouth set in a grim line, Lee shook his head. "He's bad news. Donati's a spoiled Italian playboy turned information broker," he explained to Amanda. "He's no longer welcome on his home soil which probably explains why he would hook up with the likes of Red February."

"We already heard the rumors about Red February," Amanda addressed T.P. "Any idea what they're up to?"

"So far they've done a good job of keeping quiet as far as specifics go. The rumors are vague at best, but it is known that Donati is currently in the country."

Lee nodded. "We've heard that, but so far we haven't had any definite sightings. An alert has been out for a couple of months, but he's slippery and very well connected. I never thought to put him together with Red February," he said in frustration. "Your sources believe he's really here in the States?"

"Almost a certainty." A shadow passed fleetingly across T.P.'s face. "In fact, the reason I wanted to get in touch with you is that today's word has it he's here in D.C."

While Lee digested this morsel of information, Amanda studied him curiously. She was aware of the unease that had been building inside him since the first mention of Alberto Donati. Although the day was cold, he moved to wipe a film of perspiration from his forehead.

Soon they took leave of T.P., who promised to pass on any new rumblings that might come his way. Lee was silent as they walked back to the Jeep.

Reaching the car, Lee squeezed her hand tightly. "Amanda, I need to let Billy in on this and see if any of our other sources can give us more information on Donati. Do you mind handling things at the hotel by yourself? We probably need to explain to Paulson what's going on."

"Of course," she quickly said. "I'll take care of it. Should I come back to the office afterwards?"

Although intensely curious, Amanda didn't press for details. Lee obviously needed time to muster his thoughts.

"No, I'll fill you in tonight." He leaned in to give her a quick kiss. 

"Come for dinner," she urged.

"I will if I can get away," he hedged.

"Lee, you're coming for dinner, and that's final! If you insist, I'll call Mr. Melrose and have him make it an order," she threatened sternly.

He held up a hand in surrender. "All right, I'll be there; I promise."

_~~~~~_

Lee sat at his desk in the Q Bureau, vainly trying to quell the unsettling sensation spreading through him. It had just happened again. After passing T.P.'s information to Billy, he had headed back upstairs to touch base with his other contacts and was blindsided by a sinister montage of images flashing through his mind **… _Birol__ … __Blackthorne__ …__ Serdeytch … __Donati__ …_**

"Lee?"

He looked up to find Francine standing at the office door, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, Francine, what is it?" He struggled to speak calmly.

"Here's the latest we have on Donati," she said, handing him a slender folder. "Lee, are you all right? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

He let out a snort of laughter thinking how close she was to the truth. "I'm fine; just a little wrapped up in this case, I guess."

"Well, you look terrible," she bluntly stated.

"Gee thanks, Francine," he smiled sarcastically, moving to escort her back to the door. "Always such a pleasure talking with you. Was there anything else you needed?"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." She held up a hand, annoyed by his attitude. "Just showing a little concern for a friend is all. I'll leave you alone."

Heaving a deep sigh, Lee squeezed her shoulder and softened his tone. "I'm sorry, Francine. I'm a little tired, and this case has me tied up in knots what with Donati in the picture now. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I understand. Just take care of yourself, okay?"

When she had gone, Lee stared for a moment at the folder in his hands. Inside, he knew, lay cold words on paper -- a brief summary of the life of Alberto Donati. He also knew that those words told only part of the story. Forcing himself to open the file, he began to read. It began with the most recent information: possible sightings in the U.S., known associates, a shadowy financial trail. Delving further, Lee felt his heart begin to pound as familiar names and dates swam before his eyes. With trembling hands, he closed the folder and leaned back in his chair, willing the flashbacks to go away.


	4. Chapter Four

***Disclaimer***  See Chapter One

CHAPTER 4__

"Mom? Did you hear me?" Phillip was shifting impatiently from foot to foot waiting for his mother to respond.

"What's that?" Amanda came out of her reverie with a start. "I'm sorry, Phillip; I was miles away," she apologized to her older son.

Phillip gave her a lopsided grin. "That's okay, Mom. I just asked if it's all right if I go over to Dan Darcy's for a while. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Well," Amanda glanced at her watch doubtfully, "that doesn't leave you much time. Since when are you such good friends with Dan Darcy?"

"Since he's got the highest average in Algebra," Phillip said sheepishly. "He said he'd help me with our homework if I'd let him borrow a video game."

"Well, that doesn't sound like too bad a deal, and I do like the idea of you getting your algebra done. Okay," Amanda relented, "but you really don't have much time. Lee's coming for dinner tonight."

"Cool!" Phillip's face lit up. "I'll be sure to be home in plenty of time."

"Now, Phillip," she warned, "Lee and I have work to discuss after dinner, so no basketball tonight."

"That's okay; it's still cool he's coming over. See you later, Mom."

Shaking her head in amusement as her son dashed out the door, Amanda sighed and let her thoughts wander back to where they were before Phillip had interrupted.

She wondered once again what the inside story was on Alberto Donati and why Lee had seemed so disturbed about him. Although he had never mentioned it before, Amanda suspected that Donati must be someone Lee had encountered in the past. Part of her had wanted to insist on going with him to brief Billy on T.P.'s news, but the sensible part of her knew that she was needed at the Hotel Monroe and that Lee would open up to her about this in his own good time.

Her mother had put a chicken casserole in the oven earlier, so Amanda busied herself constructing a salad to accompany it. Searching the refrigerator for fresh vegetables, her mind flashed back to the weekend. It had been so nice having Lee around. Although Jamie was a little hesitant about welcoming him with open arms, both Dotty and Phillip were now die-hard Lee Stetson fans.

Setting to work slicing tomatoes and cucumbers, Amanda wondered when they could be a real family. They had already decided that theirs would have to be a 'mystery marriage', at least for the time being. How would that work? She thought back to Saturday morning, making love with Lee, and a shiver ran through her. She wanted to be married to him; they would make it work.  They had to make it work!

"Amanda?"

Once again startled from her thoughts, Amanda looked up to find her mother watching her curiously. "Hi. I was just putting together a salad for dinner."

"So I see," her mother observed dryly. "And were we planning to serve the entire neighborhood this evening?"

Amanda finally focused on the huge pile of vegetables that lay neatly sliced in front of her and let out a small laugh. "Oh my gosh! I was thinking about something else and got a little carried away, I guess."

Dotty patted her fondly on the arm. "That's okay, dear. I think a big garden salad would be perfect for lunch tomorrow. Will Lee be here soon? You know, Amanda, I'm hoping you'll invite him more often. He seems like such a fine man." She looked pointedly at her daughter as she continued. "I can tell he really cares about you."

"_Mo-ther!" Amanda busied herself clearing off the countertop. "I know he's a good man, and I know he cares about me. Let's just not get too carried away here. Do you think I should go ahead and put the rolls in, or is it too early?_

"You're changing the subject," Dotty sighed. "Sometimes I just don't understand you, Amanda. But," she held up a hand in submission, "I won't say another word on the subject. I think the rolls can go in now. There's a book club meeting tonight, so I thought I'd take the car if you don't need it."

Amanda smiled at her mother's rapid-fire switch from topic to topic. "That's fine. Neither of the boys has anything to do this evening that requires leaving the house." She placed the pan of rolls in the oven and turned to survey the kitchen. "Jamie!" she called up the stairs. "It's time to set the table!"

Her younger son appeared shortly to take care of his evening chore. "Mom, Phillip loaned the Double Dragon video game to Dan Darcy without asking. It's supposed to belong to both of us," he complained. "Yesterday he let Jeff and Mitch borrow two others, and the only one left that works is stupid Swamp Humanoids!"

"Oh, Jamie, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was the game he was lending Dan. I'll talk to Phillip about it." She tousled his hair as he passed by. "Set an extra place tonight, please. Lee's going to be having dinner with us."

Jamie looked up in surprise. "Again? Didn't he just eat here on Sunday?"

"Yes, he did." Amanda studied his face, trying to decipher his expression. "He enjoys spending time with our family. I thought you liked Lee."

Jamie shrugged as he reached to get the plates. "He's all right, I guess."

Amanda and her mother exchanged glances as he headed toward the dining room. "He'll come around," Dotty said reassuringly. "You know it just takes Jamie a little longer to adjust to change."

Amanda didn't answer, but cast a worried look in the direction of her younger son. 

A short time later the back door flew open and Phillip breezed in, Lee in his wake. "Hey, Mom, Grandma! Lee drove up just as I got home so I told him to come on around back. See, I told you I'd be on time, Mom!"

"That's good, Phillip," his mother said, then turned her attention to Lee, who stood by the door, looking slightly bemused by the boy's enthusiasm. "Hi there! Dinner will be ready soon." She gave his hand a squeeze and searched his face, noticing the tension there. "You look tired. Why don't you go relax in the family room for a few minutes?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Lee shrugged off her concern. "Why don't you give me a job? Oh," he deposited a white box on the counter, "I picked up a pie on the way over."

"How sweet!" Dotty crooned. "You didn't need to do that, Lee. I'm just glad you could join us for dinner."

"Thank you, Mrs. West. I was thrilled that Amanda invited me over again so soon. I was afraid maybe I'd worn out my welcome last weekend."

"Nonsense! And remember, it's Dotty. No more of this Mrs. West stuff; you're going to make me feel like an old woman! Phillip, you need to go get washed up," Dotty admonished her grandson. "Amanda, I think the rolls are done."

Amanda exchanged an amused glance with her fiancé as she moved to the oven. "I think you're right, Mother. Here, Lee, you can put these glasses on the table while I get the rolls. I think we're ready to eat."

Phillip and Dotty kept up a constant stream of chatter during the meal, and Lee and Amanda were both a bit relieved to let them carry the burden of the conversation. Jamie remained quiet through most of the meal, stealing occasional glances at his mother and Lee. Amanda decided that now was definitely not the time to press him to join in the conversation, but made a mental note to have a private visit with her younger son very soon. She also noticed that while Lee praised the meal, he actually ate very little, spending much of the time simply rearranging the food on his plate.

Dotty left for her book club as soon as they were finished with the meal. After the boys had cleared off the table, Amanda shooed them out of the kitchen.  

"Time for homework, fellas." As Phillip started to open his mouth to protest, she cut him off.  "And before you even begin, Phillip King, yes, I know you've done your algebra, but I also know you have a history report due tomorrow."

"Busted!" Jamie taunted his brother.

"Oh, be quiet, Dorkface!"

"Boys!" Amanda fixed them with a look that only a mother can give and jerked her head toward the doorway. "Upstairs, now!"

Lee smiled as the thundering footsteps receded up the staircase. "You wield a lot of power, Mrs. King."

"And don't you forget it, Big Fella!" She poked a finger in his chest. "I'll take care of the dishes later. Why don't we go sit down and you can fill me in."

"No way!" Lee said firmly, heading to the sink. "The Amanda King method does not allow for dirty dishes hanging around the kitchen for any length of time. Let's get these done and then we'll talk."

They worked side by side cleaning the kitchen, saying very little. Amanda stole an occasional glance at Lee as he rinsed the dishes and handed them to her to load in the dishwasher. The look on his face told her little, but she could tell that he was preoccupied. Finally, after loading the last plate in the machine, she turned and took the scrubber from Lee's hand.

"We'll let this casserole dish soak for now. I'd hate for you to get dishpan hands, Stetson."

"We're finished?" Lee looked around in surprise.

"Yes. You really are a million miles away, aren't you?" Amanda took his hand and led him into the family room. "Lee, you're worrying me."

"I'm sorry," he sighed as Amanda pulled him down beside her on the sofa. "Hearing the name Alberto Donati today threw me for a loop. I mean, I know we've had the inter-agency alert out on him, but to think of him right here in D.C., hooked up with Red February -- well, that's way too close for comfort."

"Tell me about him," Amanda encouraged. "You've obviously dealt with him in the past."

Lee sat silently for a moment, head leaned back against the sofa cushion. With another sigh, he pulled Amanda close to his side. "C'mere. I'll tell you the story, but I'll warn you at the outset, it's not a pretty one. 

Her curiosity piqued, Amanda looked up at him inquiringly. "Go on."

A faraway look crossed Lee's eyes. "Did I ever tell you about my friend Luke Davidson?" he finally asked.

Amanda's brow furrowed momentarily as she searched her memory. "You've mentioned him. Wasn't he a friend from high school?"

"You mean you really do pay attention to my stories?" he asked in mock surprise.

"On occasion," she said with a smile. "It's sometimes interesting hearing how tall a tale you can spin."

He returned her smile and then quickly sobered. "I wish this was just a tall tale." Lee sat gathering his thoughts for a moment before beginning his story. "I first met Luke in California when we were in junior high. His father, General Davidson, was the base commander, and my uncle was on his staff. Luke and I hit it off right away. We were the same age, with many of the same interests. The Colonel was transferred to Guam several months later, and I thought that was that. Once again I'd made a close friend and then had to move away. A year later, when I heard General Davidson was to take command of the base in Guam, I was ecstatic."

"It's hard to imagine what that must have been like," Amanda said sympathetically, "moving so often and having to make new friends. I'm glad you got to meet up with Luke again."

"Yeah," Lee sighed. "I always tried not to get too attached to friends I made because I knew it wouldn't last for long. Luke was different, though. He was the closest friend I'd ever had. When the Davidsons moved to Guam we picked up right where we'd left off. I spent lots of time at their house. Mrs. Davidson kind of took me under her wing, and the General always made me feel welcome. You know, those may have been the happiest times of my life -- until I met you, of course," he hastened to add with a wink and a flash of dimples. 

Amanda gave him a little swat across the arm. "Nice recovery, Stetson. Now, tell me about you and Luke. I'm sure you had every teenage girl on the island swooning."

"Well," Lee's grin widened, "we were rather successful with the ladies."

"Um hmm." Amanda folded her arms across her chest and turn to face him. "Go on, I'm listening with bated breath."

Eyes twinkling, Lee pried one of her hands loose and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. "Hey, you're the one who asked about girls. And this story is about a girl: Luke's kid sister, Carla." At her questioning look, Lee continued, "She was four years younger than Luke and me, which would have made her about twelve years old when we were in Guam. Carla would tag along with us whenever Luke would let her. She was a pretty little thing who had a huge crush on me."

"Naturally." Amanda patted his arm. "Please don't tell me you broke her heart."

"Of course not!" Lee said, indignantly. "She was my best friend's sister, after all. Anyway, the spring of our junior year, the Colonel received new orders and we were transferred stateside right after school let out for the summer. Before we left, the Davidsons had a small going away party for us at the Officer's Club. Carla was there, of course, watching every move I made. I decided it would be nice to ask her to dance. She turned about six different shades of pink." Lee looked at her slyly. "Hmm. That reminds me of someone else I know."

"Oh, you!" Amanda ducked her head, trying vainly to stop the rush of color to her cheeks.

With a chuckle, Lee continued. "I finally persuaded her to dance, but she was too tongue-tied to say a word to me. When the song was over, I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she literally ran out of the room."

"That was really a sweet thing for you to do, Lee. I bet she remembered that for a long time."

Lee took her hand once again. "Yeah, I think so. We moved a few weeks later. That was the hardest move of all, right before my senior year in high school."

Amanda squeezed his hand. It wasn't often that Lee talked about his nomadic years with his uncle. She couldn't imagine what it had been like for him being uprooted so often, never having a real home and family. "But you did keep in touch with them?" she asked at last.

"Oh, yes," he said with a nod. "The Davidsons moved here to D.C. a year later. Of course, by then Luke and I were beginning college. He balked at following the old man's footsteps to West Point and wound up at MIT. We were good about keeping in touch through the years and managed to get together now and then. It was really nice being able to hook up with someone I'd known longer than a year or two."

A wistful look appeared on Lee's face, and Amanda again felt a tug at her heart thinking about the loneliness he had experienced. "What about Carla?" she prompted. "When did you see her again?"

"The next time I saw Carla was at her mother's funeral. Mrs. Davidson had been sick for quite awhile, and died right before Christmas Luke's senior year of college. I was glad I was able to be there for Luke. I didn't have much of an opportunity to talk with Carla under the circumstances, but I remember the shock I felt seeing Luke's kid sister all grown up. She was about seventeen and … well, gorgeous, to put it mildly." Lee gave his head a little shake and shifted to put his arm along the back of the couch. "You know, Amanda, it's so strange talking about this. Most of this stuff I haven't thought about in years."

"It's interesting to hear about this part of your life," Amanda said encouragingly, "and I have a feeling there's quite a bit more to the story."

"Yeah." Lee let out a deep breath and squared his shoulders a little. "Well, it was, I guess, another four years before I saw Carla again. I was in my early years with the Agency, and was on extended assignment in London. One night I was with some friends at a nightclub when this beautiful woman came up and grabbed my hand and pulled me out on the dance floor. The lights were strobing, so I didn't recognize her at first. When I finally did, she just laughed and said she'd always promised herself that she would dance with me again."

"But she wasn't twelve this time," Amanda said with a knowing look.

"No," Lee agreed with a slight chuckle, "No, she sure wasn't twelve. She had been in London for a year, living off her trust fund and doing some modeling on the side. She was a wild child, but at the same time there was this aura of innocence about her that made me want to protect her. You know," he said, a look of realization dawning on his face, "you remind me a little of Carla in some respects."

"Oh?" Amanda's eyebrows shot up. "Now I'm a wild child?"

"Hmm. You do have your moments," he said suggestively, leaning close to her ear and lowering his voice. "I imagine there are some hidden depths to you that I've yet to explore."

Feeling the color rush to her face again, Amanda pulled away and tried to put on a stern look. "You're terrible. Now get on with this. I believe you were comparing me to Carla?"

"Okay," he acquiesced. "First of all, you bear a passing resemblance to each other — tall and slender, dark hair, big brown eyes, drop-dead gorgeous --"

"So far so good." Amanda smiled. "What else?"

"Well, both of you have that china doll façade, as if you're fragile and need protecting." Lee placed a finger on Amanda's lips as she started to protest. "I know. You're not fragile. In fact, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met, and that's one of the things I love about you." He replaced his finger with his lips for a brief kiss. "Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with Carla. She was very emotionally fragile."

"Why?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I'm not sure why," Lee answered with a sigh. "Her mother's death might have had something to do with it. I think some people are simply poorly equipped to handle all that life serves up. Carla was very easily influenced by all different kinds of people. She dabbled a little in drugs — we had a huge blowup about that. Being with Carla was like riding a roller coaster, and I never knew from day to day whether we were going to be up or down. We were practically inseparable for about three months, but then things burned out pretty quickly. When my time in London was finished, we parted amicably."

"How did Luke feel about this?"

"About Carla and me being together? He was ticked off at first," Lee admitted, "but after it was over he and I had a long talk. Luke knew his sister far better than I ever would, and he knew that I would never intentionally hurt her in any way."

"What happened after that?" Amanda asked softly.

Lee sat gathering his thoughts before resuming the story. "We can fast forward to Italy six years ago."

Amanda watched silently. The tenderness of the previous moments had vanished completely, and a steel-like resolve came into Lee's eyes.

"Alberto Donati is the son of an Italian industrialist who believed that anything could be arranged, given the right monetary incentive. He bought Alberto's way out of all kinds of trouble through the years, the result being a son who was morally bankrupt." 

Abruptly, Lee rose and restlessly began a circuit of the room as his story unfolded. "Amanda, you know as well as I do that our enemies come in all forms. Most of them are working from some set of convictions, no matter how misguided they may be. Donati has no convictions. I'd have to say he's the coldest, cruelest, most sociopathic individual I've ever come in contact with."

Startled by the vehemence of Lee's words, Amanda sat up straighter, her eyes widening.

"At that time, he was involved in gathering information and selling it to the highest bidder. He didn't need the money, just the thrill of the game and the feeling of power it gave him. Donati had looks and a superficial charm to go along with the family fortune, and that was enough to give him accessibility to all kinds of people and places." Lee shook his head slightly. 

"Carla was involved with Alberto Donati, wasn't she?" Amanda asked, understanding where this was leading.

"Briefly," Lee confirmed grimly, "until he broke her completely. I was the lucky guy who got to try to put the pieces back together."

"How did Carla wind up in Italy?"

"Her mother's family came from Milan, and Carla always talked about going there." Lee looked down at his hands. "Luke told me she was in Italy, but I really hadn't planned on running into her since I was there on an undercover assignment. When I found out she was with Donati I felt like I'd been hit by a Mack truck. They had been together probably two months before I arrived on the scene. Carla was apparently seduced by the lifestyle and the man. By the time I came into the picture she had seen the cruel, sadistic side of him, but was still under his spell. I gave her some not too subtle warnings about him, but she was in no frame of mind to listen."

"So," Amanda frowned slightly, trying to put the pieces together, "Your assignment was to watch Donati? What was your cover? Obviously you and Carla knew each other…"

"The Agency was keeping tabs on him, and my job was to get close enough to try to get something incriminating on him. It wasn't that hard; all I had to do was pretend to be a party-happy American student, flash around some money, show up at the right places and laugh at his sick jokes." Leaning a shoulder against the mantle, Lee flashed a mirthless smile. "Carla actually worked in my favor. I told her that I'd come into some money and decided to take some time off to travel. She introduced me as an old friend, and nobody really asked any questions. Donati's certainly not stupid, but he thought he was invincible, and I was pretty much able to walk right in. I wasn't exactly taken into his inner circle, but I was frequently at his estate, and he didn't take any special security precautions when I was around."

"Did you find what you were after?" Amanda prodded when Lee once again appeared to be lost in his memories.

With a slow nod, Lee resumed his story. "Donati had just wrapped up a deal with the Libyans. I had lots of evidence against him, including pictures and audio tapes, and had gone to file a report when Alberto decided it was time to celebrate." Lee took a deep breath and focused on the ceiling. "He was into some sick, sick stuff, and this time Carla was the pawn in his little game. The first I knew about it was when Carla called me. She was so out of it I didn't even recognize her voice at first."

Amanda could feel his agitation as he continued. "I went to pick her up at his place. Donati was gone; the only other people there were a couple of guys who were passed out, either drunk or stoned. I barely recognized Carla. She had a black eye and was bruised from head to toe. Part of his game was to cut her clothes off of her with a knife and she had at least a dozen cuts where he'd gotten a little too close."

Lee paused for a moment and swallowed hard. "Apparently the thrill had come from watching his buddies take turns with her as he held the knife to her throat. Amanda, if he had been there, I would have killed him," he stated simply.

Amanda shivered involuntarily, and Lee crossed over to sit beside her again, pulling her to him so that her head was resting on his chest. They sat silently for a minute until Lee could continue.

"I wrapped her in a blanket and took her to the hospital. She had a couple of broken ribs in addition to the cuts and bruises, but her injuries looked worse than they really were, so they let me take her home after she had been treated. They called the authorities, but because of who he was, some sort of deal was made under the table." 

"So he got away with it." Amanda shook her head in disbelief.

"With what he did to Carla, yes. At the time I was all set to track the bastard down and strangle him with my bare hands, but my superiors saw to it that I had no access to him. The information I had gathered against him is what brought him down in his homeland. There was plenty of evidence to bring him up on charges, but he managed to slip out of the country. He's been more or less a fugitive ever since."

"Does he know you work for the Agency?" Amanda asked, alarmed.

"I have no idea. He knows I'm the one who came for Carla; as to whether he knows I was responsible for the evidence against him, I don't know." Lee stroked her hair as she lay against him, the gentle movement in stark contrast to the venom of his next words. "If he's here, he's mine!"

Wordlessly, Amanda sat up and searched his face, taking stock of the resolve that was etched in his features. The same unease she had sensed in Lee since the first mention of Donati's name had begun to spread through her as well. Lee was right. The man was evil and should be brought to justice, no matter what.

Finally breaking the silence, she looked deeply into his eyes and said, "I understand." Another moment passed before she asked her next question. "Lee? What happened to Carla?"

"I, uh – I called Luke as soon as it happened. He was pounding on my door early the next morning. I had brought Carla to my flat after we left the hospital since her own living arrangements, when she wasn't at Donati's, included a couple of roommates and parties every night. I had never seen Luke half as angry as he was that day. He was furious at Donati, furious at Carla, and mad as hell at me."

"But, Lee, you --"

"I didn't do enough, Amanda! I should have insisted that she leave Donati's even if I had to drag her out." Lee hunched forward, his elbows resting on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "I knew what kind of man Donati was, and I didn't do enough to protect her."

"Lee." Amanda scooted forward and gently began to rub his back with one hand. "You couldn't have known what would happen. True, she may have been 'emotionally fragile', but Carla was a grown woman. If she didn't want to leave, there was no way you could have forced her to."

"Maybe." Lee's tone indicated that he was still unconvinced. "Luke decided to focus his anger on the Italian police. He couldn't believe that charges weren't filed. Carla was the daughter of an American general, and that had always carried some kind of clout."

"Was Carla able to get some help?"

"That was the worst part of it," Lee said, his voice becoming husky. "She refused to talk about it at all. Luke had moved the two of them to a hotel while Carla healed. One morning, a couple of weeks after it happened, he woke up, and she was gone. She called him from Naples and explained that she needed to get away. Since then, either Luke or the General hears from her periodically, but she refuses any real contact. Last I heard she was still drifting around Europe."

His grim story completed, Lee sat back, drawing Amanda into his arms. They remained there, wrapped in each other for a long time. Gradually, Amanda began to feel the tension drain from Lee's body. At last, she reluctantly sat up and began to pull away.

"Don't leave!" Lee grabbed at her hand as she rose from the sofa.

"Shh!" she quieted him soothingly. "I'm just going up to check on the boys. I'll be right back."

"No." Lee seemed to be making an effort to pull himself together. "I'm sorry. It's late and I should let you get some rest. Your mother will be home soon anyway." He rose to leave.

"You really don't have to go yet," Amanda protested, but he was already headed toward the door.

It was his turn to shush her, putting a finger to her lips. "Yes, I do." He leaned in to kiss her briefly. "G'night."

"Lee!" Her voice stopped him as he opened the door. He turned to look back at her. "I love you," she whispered.

His face softened at her words. "And I love you."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It had been years since he'd actually been afraid to go to sleep. Lee knew he desperately needed a good night's rest but was loath to attempt it, fearful of the visions he knew were waiting to torment his dreams. He flipped through the TV channels, he tried to read a book, and he told himself he was acting ridiculous. Finally, with lights on and soothing music playing, he forced himself to lie down.

"No! Amanda!" Sitting straight up in bed, sweat dripping off his brow, Lee became aware of the familiar room around him and uttered a silent prayer of thanks that it had been a dream. Heart still racing, his mind flashed back on the images of his nightmare **… _Donati__, elegantly dressed, a sadistic smile on his face … __Carla, battered and bruised … __But then it was no longer Carla, but Amanda and she was pleading with someone. Donati? No, she was pleading with Lee to help her, but he could do nothing but remain frozen in place as he watched Donati approach her menacingly, knife in hand …___**

Bolting out of the bed, Lee paused only long enough to throw on sweats and shove his feet into a pair of sneakers. On the drive to Arlington, he tried to talk himself out of this mission, but knew he would never sleep, could barely even breathe until he saw her safe and held her in his arms.

He briefly considered using the trellis, but thought better of it and reached for the lock pick kit in his glove compartment instead. Silently making his way around to the back door, he once again scolded himself for his foolishness. What on earth was he doing? Nevertheless, he found himself working the lock, quickly opening it with practiced ease. Once inside, he paused to assure himself that all was quiet. His heart rate was still not quite back to normal, and he took a deep breath as he headed for the stairs and crept soundlessly upward.

Sitting down very slowly on the edge of Amanda's bed, Lee reached out and gently smoothed the hair away from her face. She stirred slightly, and Lee told himself he should leave. She was safe, she was fine, she was sound asleep. With a sigh, Lee willed himself to get up, but as he began to ease off the mattress, Amanda shifted again. Her eyes slowly blinked open and she gasped.

"It's me," Lee whispered, cupping her face in his hand. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

Struggling to sit up, Amanda grabbed his hand. "Lee! What's wrong?" As she glanced at the bedside clock, Lee saw her eyes widen. It was two forty-eight.

Once again he found himself apologizing. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry; I just needed to see you, to make sure you were all right. I -- it's silly, really. I …had another dream."

"Oh, Lee!" Amanda gathered him closer to her. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. Come here," she opened the covers for him. "Now tell me about it"

With a sigh, Lee allowed himself to relax in her arms, relishing the feel of her fingers in his hair. "Donati … had you, and I couldn't help you. I know it was just a dream, but Amanda, I've never had one like this before. It was so real, so vivid! I needed to see you and make sure that you were all right."

Lee felt his pounding heart begin to slow down as Amanda tried to soothe away his anxiety. "I'm fine. Stay here with me; let me hold you."

"But what if the boys --"  

"I can't remember the last time one of the boys came into my room in the middle of the night.  But if it will make you feel better…" She got out of bed and turned the lock on the door. "There.  You can leave before anyone else gets up."

Too exhausted by now to protest, he simply reached for her. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt his breathing finally return to normal. She snuggled close to him with a sigh of satisfaction. In a matter of minutes they were both asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

***Disclaimer***  See Chapter One

CHAPTER 5__

"Good morning, again!" Lee's eyes brightened as Amanda entered the Q Bureau. He had sneaked out of the house early, long before Dotty and the boys were awake.

"Good morning, again, yourself!" She met him midway across the room. Beneath his smile she could sense remnants of the worry that had plagued him the previous night, as well as the telltale signs of fatigue.

He pulled her close. "I want to thank you for being there for me last night, and apologize again for putting you in that position. Amanda, I really shouldn't have --"

"Don't say it!" she interrupted sternly. "Lee, last night was a special situation. Besides," she ran her hands up his lapel and circled them around his neck, "I really enjoyed waking up with you next to me."

"That," he lightly kissed the tip of her nose, "was the best. I just wish -- well, I wish I'd never heard Donati's name again. Amanda, I can't quite explain this feeling. Maybe premonition is too strong a word, but I really don't feel good about this situation."  

"Lee," Amanda's tone was gently reproving, "you know that we're doing everything we can. The responsibility of stopping Alberto Donati doesn't rest entirely on your shoulders."

"I never said it did. I just --"

"How about you just hush and let me greet you properly," she said, pulling him down toward her.

Lee smiled against her lips. "You're a terrific distraction, Mrs. King." With that he captured her lips with his own in a kiss that soon became heated.

With impeccable timing, Francine chose that moment to barge into the office. "Break it up, kids." She eyed them with amusement as they jumped apart. "And for heaven's sake, stop looking so guilty; it's just me. Remember? I'm party to your little secret."  

"I swear you lurk around outside that door just waiting for opportune moments to burst in!" Lee complained, glaring at her.

"Ever heard of a lock, Stetson?" she said lightly. "Although it does cause tongues to wag when you two lock yourselves in up here."

Francine, turning serious, handed Amanda a thin sheaf of papers. "Billy wants to see us all in his office right away, but you'd better read over these first."

"Thanks, Francine," Amanda said, taking the papers.

Francine was already heading out the door, but paused for a parting shot. "Oh, and Lee? You might want to, um …" she gestured to the corner of her mouth. "It's really not your shade."

Wiping away the telltale smudge of lipstick as Francine left, Lee muttered, "In the immortal words of Jamie King -- busted!"

Amanda tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile. "Oh well, thank goodness it wasn't someone else!"  She was secretly almost grateful for Francine's interruption. Her characteristic flippant attitude had injected a much-needed element of normalcy into the morning.

Her relief was to be short-lived, however. Together they read the news that Francine had delivered. There had been a sighting of Paolo Necci, Franco Necci's brother, at Dulles Airport.  Identification was ninety-five percent positive. Routine airport surveillance hadn't picked upon it quickly enough to put a tail on him, so his current whereabouts were unknown.

"How did he get in?" Amanda wondered.

Lee turned to the next page. "Okay," his eyes skimmed quickly through the material, "here it is. A check of the manifest shows that he traveled under the name Paul Natale. Wheels are already in motion checking hotels, car rentals, and so on in the D.C. area," he thumped the paper in frustration, "but, Amanda, you know as well as I do that he's too clever to be caught that way."  

The final page summarized reports that had come in from three sources within the past hour. Two sources indicated that Red February planned action this very weekend at an unknown location. The third source reported that "questions" had been asked about the Embassy gala.

Amanda met Lee's eyes, and she reached out to squeeze his hand. "Come on, we'd better get down to Billy."

Billy's orders were gruff and concise. "Scarecrow, I want you to put together everything we have so far -- photos, descriptions, known associates, anything you can possibly think of -- for Alberto Donati, Paolo Necci, and anyone else who might be remotely involved in this. Francine, Amanda, you help him gather whatever he needs. I've scheduled a staff briefing for ten o'clock."

"Ten! But Billy --" Lee began.

"I know that's not much time," Melrose barked, reaching for the bottle of Tums on his desk, "but the gala is less than thirty-six hours away, and I can't think of a better target for them. The last thing we need is to let them slip through."

Francine and Amanda immediately headed to the archives to dig out photos of Alberto Donati and anyone known to have an association with Red February. As she looked at the pictures of Donati spread out on the table, Amanda felt a chill run through her. He was undeniably handsome -- well-built, with dark, wavy hair, straight nose, slightly full lips, cold, dark eyes. She tried to be objective in her analysis, but could not help but recall what Lee had revealed about the man.

They quickly finished their work, having arranged for slides to be made from the photographs they had selected, and headed up to the Q Bureau to join Lee. He had just finished printing out the most recent profiles of the suspects. Mustering a smile, he glanced at his watch.

"All finished here except for making copies of these." He looked hopefully at Amanda.

She held out her hand for the stack of papers. "No problem. I'll make copies and then pick up the slides. I'll meet you downstairs."

The largest conference room was packed as the briefing got underway. Billy had ordered all primary personnel to be in attendance.

"All right, people. We've had all kinds of reports about possible terrorist activities that might be coming down, but unfortunately we have nothing concrete to substantiate those rumors. Scarecrow, why don't you fill everyone in."

Lee rose to address the meeting while Amanda distributed the briefing packets. Clicking to the first slide, he began to explain the _modus operandi of Red February. That in itself posed a problem. Thus far, the group had employed a variety of different techniques in their operations. Images of known members of the terrorist organization flashed across the screen -- Paolo Necci, Andre Ravel, Ricco Spano, Rafael Martini. Finally, the face of Alberto Donati appeared._

Lee studied the image before him. It had been years since he had laid eyes on Donati, but he seemed to have changed very little. Steeling himself, he addressed the group. "I have personal knowledge of Alberto Donati. It's no exaggeration to say he's one of the most ruthless thugs I've ever encountered. As Billy indicated, we don't have anything concrete to go on, but even the suggestion that Donati is involved with Red February raises the stakes. Read all of the profiles that you've been given, and don't let your guard down for a minute." 

Lee hesitated briefly, and then continued. "I would especially urge the women in our group to exercise extreme caution. I've inserted in Donati's profile an account of an incident that doesn't appear in the official record. I believe you need to be aware of his past actions, on the record and off."

After adjourning the meeting, Billy called Lee, Amanda, Francine and Effram Beaman into his office. 

"In the first place, let me assure you all that I have every confidence that you are putting one hundred percent into this. In the second place, I'm not sure that's enough." Billy sighed and rubbed his temples. "I've called in extra staff to help us out. We've got people on the street and additional personnel at the airports, train stations, car rentals and so on. We can't let another Paolo Necci slip through our fingers like he did last night."

"Billy," Francine ventured a question they were all thinking, "how sure are we that they're going to target the party?"

Billy held up a hand in anticipation. "I know where you're going, Francine, and it's being taken care of. Every single off-duty agent, as well as auxiliary support from other agencies, is being called in to cover all the bases. The gala would certainly be a tempting target, and it's the only special event this weekend that would seem to have appeal for this group, but we're not putting all our eggs in one basket." Turning his focus to his top agent, Billy continued. "Scarecrow, is the British security team up to date on the latest developments?"

Unable to sit still, Lee had been pacing the confines of the office. "Amanda spoke with Paulson yesterday and filled him in. I'll give him an update as soon as we're through here."

"That's fine." Billy nodded. "I thought perhaps Beaman could take some of the freshmen and double-check the basic arrangements at the Hotel Monroe. You'll have your hands full, Lee. Any problem with that, Effram?"  When the other man shook his head, Billy turned back to Lee.  "What else do you need help with?"

"We need to do security checks on everyone who will be working at the party tomorrow night," Lee stated. "Kitchen help, maintenance, any extra staff our British friends are bringing in. They do Level One checks, of course, but I want to know for a fact who we'll be dealing with." 

"Do you think they'll allow you access?" Billy questioned.

"I don't anticipate any problems. Darrin Paulson has been very cooperative."

"Okay, then." Billy looked at the two women. "Francine and Amanda can start on the background checks. Effram, this might be something else you and your crew can help with once you've taken care of the other matter. All right; let's get moving."

The agents began to move to the door, but halted as the phone on Billy's desk rang.

"Melrose," he barked into the receiver. He listened intently for a moment then jumped up from his chair, almost knocking it over in the process. "Where? Are they sure?" The glimmer in his eye was hard to read. "We're on it!"

As he hung up the phone, the others looked at him expectantly. "This could be our break," he announced. "Paolo Necci and Rafael Martini were spotted at the Parklane Motel in Bethesda. Our man has already called in a team to surround the place. Scarecrow, I want you on this --"

He might as well have been talking to the wall, because Lee was already sprinting across the bullpen. Billy shook his head and turned back to the others. "The rest of you might as well go ahead and see if you can get started on those security checks. I'll give the boys at the top a 'heads up' on what we're dealing with. We've got to be ready to press on if this lead doesn't pan out." He was already reaching once more for the telephone to authorize additional backup.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Amanda and Francine took separate cars to the hotel, not knowing what else the day would bring.  Beaman was to meet them as soon as he was able to round up his students.

"I guess updating Paulson is our first order of business?" Francine asked as the two women converged on the entrance to the hotel. At Amanda's nod, she continued. "Well, lead the way.  This is your show; I'm just backup."

Eyes widening in surprise, Amanda was speechless for a moment. "Uh … sure, Francine," she managed finally. "Whatever you say."

Each time Amanda entered the Hotel Monroe, she was reminded of Steven Sallee. His plan to kill the Vice-President at a reception in the ballroom had been halted in the nick of time. Would they fare as well this weekend? Would the elegant hotel once again be a target of terrorism?

As he had the past two days, Darrin Paulson greeted the agents courteously, offering whatever assistance they might need. Updating him on the most recent terrorist rumors, Amanda tried to impress upon him the gravity of the situation. 

"Yes, of course, Mrs. King." Paulson nodded in agreement with her assessment. "I'll clear my schedule so that I can review the security checks on our British staff."

A conference room in the hotel had been set up earlier in the week to accommodate the security team. Amanda, Francine, and Darrin Paulson began the tedious chore of going through files on housekeeping, kitchen, and maintenance workers on the hotel staff.

"I wonder if they ever thought of putting all this on computer?" Francine asked eventually, pausing to stretch.

Darrin Paulson smiled as he replied. "I'm afraid the hotel technology pales in comparison to that of your Agency."

"Well, Francine, at least we know they've tightened up their hiring practices since we caught Sallee last year," Amanda reminded her.

"That's true," Francine admitted. "I still shudder when I look at the chandeliers in the ballroom, though."

The door opened, and a secretary escorted Effram Beaman into the room. He looked at Francine. "We've finished with the system check. What would you like us to do now?"

Francine turned to look at the woman by her side. "Amanda?"

Catching the gleam in Francine's eye as she deferred to her, Amanda struggled to keep a straight face. "Well, we could surely use some help here. How many of you are there?"

"Eight at the moment, counting me."

"Great! Bring them in, and we'll get you started," Amanda said cheerfully.

The phone rang and Paulson snatched it up. In a moment he turned to Amanda. "Mrs. King, it's Mr. Stetson for you on line two. Why don't you take it in the office?" He motioned to the adjoining room. 

Quickly taking him up on his offer, Amanda excused herself and picked up the phone in the smaller room. "Lee? Tell me you have good news."

"Well, it's a mixed bag, I'm afraid. We've got Paulo Necci and Rafael Martini, but I think they may be red herrings. I'll tell you one thing -- either Paulo is nowhere near as smart as his brother Franco, or he's one hell of an actor. We're still questioning them, but I honestly don't think we're going to come up with anything."

"What about the motel?"

"It's being given the fine toothed comb treatment as we speak, but it appeared to be clean." The frustration was evident in his voice, and Amanda longed to be able to put her arms around him.

"So, what happens next?" she finally asked.

Lee sighed, and she could almost see him running his hand through his hair. "Well, barring any startling revelations from these two, we just keep on doing what we've been doing." 

"Who's doing the questioning?"

"Uh, well, Billy and Fielder at the moment." He paused, then with a deep breath elaborated. "Billy won't let me back in there. I, uh, I got a little angry."

"Oh, Lee!" She had been afraid something like this would happen. 

"I know." He changed the subject abruptly. "How are things going on your end?"

"We've been going through personnel files, but honestly, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. Mr. Paulson has bent over backwards to help."

"Any end in sight?" he asked.

"Well, I think maybe so. Beaman and crew just arrived to help us out, so it should go quicker from here on." Hearing the door open behind her, Amanda turned and saw Francine enter. "Francine just came in. Is there anything else you want either of us to do?"

"Find the bad guys?" he quipped, humorlessly. "Nah, I can't think of anything right now. I just have that feeling again, that there's something more to this than meets the eye. Look, I'd better get back and see if those two punks have said anything else. I just wanted to fill you in on things here."

"I'm glad you did," she smiled slightly. "Lee, you be careful!"

"I will," he assured her. "I promise not to do anything stupid. I'll talk to you later."

Francine stood just inside the room, easing the door closed behind her so as not to distract Amanda from her conversation. While she was eager to hear any new information that might have come to light, Francine also wanted to keep an eye on Amanda. She recalled the look of concern that had flickered across her friend's face when Lee had dashed out of Billy's office earlier. Remembering the haunted look on Lee's face the previous day in the Q Bureau and his agitation in Billy's office this morning, Francine feared that Amanda's concern might have some foundation.

As Amanda hung up the phone, Francine moved across to join her at the desk.

"So what's up? Did they get them?" she inquired, eagerly.

"Necci and Martini have been arrested, but so far they're not talking," Amanda explained.

"They're being questioned now, I suppose?" Francine asked.

"Yes. Lee didn't elaborate, but it sounds like he suspects those two were actually set up to distract us."

"So while our attention is focused on them, the real troublemakers go on with their plan, whatever that may be," Francine concluded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Amanda sighed. After a moment, she seemed to come to a decision, and forged ahead. "Francine, I know this whole thing is bad, but I'm really worried about Lee. He's been on edge with this case all week, but ever since Alberto Donati came into the picture, he's made it a real personal thing. It's like he feels he has to track him down and deal with him all by himself."

Francine let out a short laugh. "So I've noticed! Amanda, you better than anyone know how he is when he sets his mind to something." She looked down, studying her perfectly manicured nails as she continued. "I read what he put in the briefing packet about his dealings with Donati in Italy. It didn't mention the woman by name, but Amanda, was it Carla?"

Amanda looked up, startled, and then nodded in reply. "Yes," she said softly. "You know about Carla?"

"I know about Carla and Luke Davidson – I even met Luke once when he was here in D.C. I know there was some kind of trouble when Lee was in Italy several years ago, and I remember that Carla was there at the same time. She somehow helped him make contact with Donati, as I recall. I didn't put all of the pieces together until today. Lee never told me about …well, about what happened."

A moment of silence stretched between them. Peering closely at Amanda, Francine could tell she was trying to fight back tears. "Amanda," she said softly, laying her hand on her arm, "what's the matter? Lee's going to be okay, you know. He's being his usual pigheaded self, but you know he always works through these things."

"I hope you're right. I'm afraid he might be losing his edge, and it's my fault, really," Amanda blurted out.

Francine looked at her wide-eyed, and taking her firmly by the arm, led her to a chair. "Amanda, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but I don't think I can stand another minute of keeping it to myself. You know him nearly as well as I do and at least with you I don't have to pretend that things are different than they really are."

"Amanda, slow down. I won't say a word about anything you don't want me to," Francine said calmly. "Lee doesn't have to know we talked. Now take a deep breath and tell me what this is all about."

Obediently, Amanda took a deep breath and began. "For the past couple of days, Lee's been having these, these … flashbacks, I guess you'd call them. They start out with other people and then turn into me. Sophia Vessi being kidnapped by Red February turns into me with Birol. Last night it was Carla with Donati, then suddenly it wasn't Carla, but me. He's running on almost no sleep, and he keeps talking about this strange feeling he has. I think he believes these dreams, or whatever they are, are an omen of what will happen."

"Does Billy know about this?" Francine asked, concern creasing her brow.

"Well, he knows something's wrong, but I doubt that Lee's told him about these dreams he's having. Francine," she looked up at her friend, worry evident in her wide brown eyes, "I'm afraid that if he does get to Donati he'll either take matters into his own hands and act without thinking, or…or freeze up and get himself…"

"Amanda!" Francine's grip on her arm tightened, and she gave her a slight shake. "Lee's been in more tight spots than anybody I know. He's trained; he's experienced. Yes, he can be impulsive, but when the moment comes, his training kicks in, and he knows how to get the job done right. I've certainly never known him to freeze."  

She didn't add that she'd also never seen him as emotionally wrought as he apparently was now. No, she corrected herself, she had seen this side of him before. She recalled the sheer desperation in his face when Amanda was being held by Birol. Remembering his obsession at finding her, and how close they had come to a catastrophic ending, Francine realized that Amanda's fears might very well be valid.

There was nothing she could do for Lee at this moment, but Francine knew she could at least help pull Amanda back together. Squaring her shoulders, she looked her friend straight in the eye.

"Now, we are going to finish up here, and then you're going to head back to the Agency. The best thing you can do for Lee right now is be there for him if he needs you. But Amanda, don't be hurt or surprised if he pushes you away." At Amanda's look, she softened her tone. "He might do that to focus on the task at hand. I'm just trying to prepare you for what I've seen him do before.  Look, we all know that you're the best thing that ever happened to Lee."

"Francine --"

"Don't look so surprised. Billy has said over and over _ad nauseum how Lee's a better agent with you in the picture, and he's right," Francine said matter-of-factly. "You know … in some ways you're stronger than Lee is. Sure, he's had a lot more training and field experience, but you're a lot better at dealing with the emotional side of things -- the things that throw Lee off balance. So be strong for him now." _

They sat quietly for a moment until Francine saw resolve replace the doubt and worry in Amanda's eyes. "Well," she gestured toward the door, "they're going to wonder what's happened to us. Effram probably thinks we've deserted him."

"Which reminds me," Amanda said, a glimmer of a smile reappearing, "Thanks for what you did in there earlier."

"What? You mean setting Beaman straight about who's in charge?" A devious grin appeared on Francine's face. "My pleasure!"


	6. Chapter Six

***Disclaimer***  See Chapter One

CHAPTER 6__

Lee leaned back against the wall outside the interrogation room and closed his eyes. He hadn't told her the whole story. He hadn't told her how it took two men to drag him off of Necci in the interrogation room. He hadn't told her about what had happened earlier at the motel. He didn't want to think about it, much less talk about it. What the hell was happening to him? The leaden feeling in his gut that was becoming all too familiar had returned with a vengeance, and he didn't know what to do.

The door to the interrogation room was flung open. Billy, a scowl on his face, exited followed closely by Fred Fielder.

"Scarecrow, my office in fifteen minutes!" Billy barked.

Dreading the confrontation that was coming, yet knowing it was inevitable, Lee pushed away from the wall, deciding to seek refuge in the Q Bureau before facing Billy. Making his way upstairs from the bowels of the Agency, he was aware of the furtive looks being cast his way. By now, he was sure word had spread of his actions at the motel in Bethesda and of the blow-up in interrogation. 

Upon entering the Q Bureau, the first thing he saw was the flower arrangement atop Amanda's desk. Was it only yesterday morning he had brought it in? He fingered one of the delicate petals and noticed that they were already beginning to droop. They had cost a small fortune, but that hadn't mattered. Anything for Amanda.

Anything for Amanda.

Suddenly, he knew with perfect clarity what he was going to tell Billy. A calm settled over him, and with renewed energy he headed back out the door. Funny how simple it was; why hadn't he seen the answer before?  Just one more hurdle and he could rest at last.

Billy motioned Lee in when he spied him outside the door. Fred Fielder and John Latimer, two of the agents who were at the scene of the earlier raid, looked uncomfortably at the floor as he entered. Dismissing the other two men, Billy waved Lee to a chair and walked over to close the blinds to insure their complete privacy.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened at the Parklane, or shall I just read it in the report from Fielder and Latimer?" Receiving no answer, Billy picked up the sheaf of papers that lay on his desk and flipped to the appropriate page to begin reading. "Agent Stetson, Senior Agent at the scene, was relieved by Agent Fielder when it became apparent that Agent Stetson was unable to carry out his duty." Laying the paper back down, Billy focused on Lee. "Care to elaborate? I've heard Latimer and Fielder's version, at least more than they put in this damn report, but I'd like to hear what you have to say."

Leaning his head back, Lee closed his eyes and replayed the scene in his mind. They had arrived at the Parklane Motel and made contact with the agent who had called in the report. A team was already in place, but Lee -- as Senior Agent -- was expected to call the shots. Everything was going like clockwork: the room was surrounded; the two men – armed but not firing – emerged. And Lee froze. 

He had felt the wave of hatred course through his body. Hatred for the two men before him and for all those like them. The images had flashed through his mind** … _Franco Necci … __Alberto Donati … __Blackthorne__ … __Serdeytch__ … __Birol__ … _**

Now, in the familiar surroundings of Billy's office, he remembered the sensations that had overwhelmed him as he stood there, gun drawn, completely unable to speak or move. He remembered the bile rising in his throat and the sweat pouring off his brow as he tried to focus on the two men. He remembered how his hands trembled so much he was finally forced to lower his weapon. 

Opening his eyes again, Lee sat up straighter and looked at Billy. "I'm sure whatever Fielder and Latimer told you is right on the money. I've lost it, Billy. The price is too high now, and I don't have the stomach for it anymore."

"Lee, what are you talking about?" Billy asked in a slightly exasperated tone. He motioned to the report on his desk. "So, you choked out there today. It happens. That doesn't mean you've lost it!" 

"Don't worry, I fully intend to see this case through to the end, and I promise that what happened today won't happen again. I want to see Donati and whoever else is with him put away." Lee set his jaw in determination. "But after this is wrapped up, I want out. I want to come in from the field."

Billy's head shot up at these last words. "You're not serious! Lee, you may be spooked right now, but this is not the time to make a hasty decision about leaving the field. You're the best agent I have. You and Amanda are the best team I've ever had."

"Billy, my mind is made up." He began to rise from his chair. "Now, if you don't mind, I still have a band of terrorists to track down."

"Hold on there! Sit down!" Billy ordered. He waited until Lee, with a sigh, dropped back into the chair. "Item one: there are plenty of people out there tracking down your 'band of terrorists' as we speak. Your knowledge of the parties involved is valuable, but you're not indispensable, Scarecrow. Item two: you have an appointment with Dr. Pfaff in twenty minutes. Don't argue," he held up a hand as Lee started to protest, "you know it's routine when something happens like it did out there today. Item three: have you discussed this 'decision' of yours with your partner?"

"Amanda?"

"Have you suddenly acquired another partner I don't know about?"

"No, I haven't talked to Amanda about this," Lee admitted.

"Well, don't you think you should?" Billy demanded. "Are you trying to say this decision has nothing to do with her?"

"You know," Lee skirted the question, "Amanda and I have a running joke about 'normal' people. Well, just maybe we can be normal if we're out of the field."

"And just what makes you think Amanda wants to stop working in the field?" Billy shot back. "She's turned into a fine agent, you know. She has a knack for this kind of work and seems to be enjoying herself. I hardly think it's your place to make that decision for her, or even push her in that direction." Shaking a finger at his friend, Billy continued, "We'll discuss your decision once this case is over, but don't you stand in Amanda's way, Lee. That's the worst thing in the world you could do."

Lee sat for a minute and let Billy's words sink in. He hadn't thought about Amanda's reaction to this. But wasn't his chief aim to protect her?

"I just want her safe, Billy!" he blurted out.

Lee shifted uneasily in his seat as he gave Billy time to digest this little morsel of information. The older man moved from behind the desk and seated himself in the chair next to Lee's. 

"Lee," Billy began, "I want to talk to you friend to friend. You know that I'm aware your relationship with Amanda is more than just business. I've tried not to ask questions, but it's pretty obvious there's something going on."

"Some pair of secret agents we make, huh?" Lee allowed a smile to briefly appear.

Billy chuckled. "Well, for what it's worth, I wholeheartedly endorse this relationship. In fact, I like to think I had a little part in bringing the two of you together." He paused, and seemed to be choosing his next words carefully. "Lee, I won't even pretend to know what it's like to see the woman you love put in harm's way. I remember how tough it was on you when Birol had Amanda." 

"Tough? Try totally helpless, Billy!" Lee said in frustration.

Billy shook his head. "But you weren't helpless, and neither was Amanda. You took the bull by the horns, defied a few orders, and with a little help from your friends, managed to get her out of there. As for Amanda, she weathered the storm like the professional she is. Which is something you seem to be forgetting, Scarecrow." Billy wagged a finger at his agent. "As I said before, Amanda has great instincts for this job, and she has natural survival skills as well. Now that she's catching up on her training, I'd put her up against anyone on our side or theirs."

"I know." Lee nodded in agreement as he shifted in his chair. "I trust her instincts implicitly. But it's so hard…" He trailed off, unable to put his fears into words.

After a moment, Billy continued in a milder tone. "Like I started to say, Jeannie and I never had to deal with quite the situation you and Amanda have. We do, however, know what it's like to fear for our family's safety. That was the main reason I decided to leave the field when I did.  That may be the case for you and Amanda, too, and if it is, I will respect that decision when the time comes. But now, in the heat of the moment is not the time."

Lee sighed. "I hear what you're saying, Billy. I really don't think I'll change my mind, but thanks for the input anyway. And you're right; I do need to talk to Amanda about it."

"Well, that's a start," Billy said, rising, "and so is keeping your appointment with Pfaff. You have just enough time to get to his office."

"Aw, Billy!" Lee groaned.

"You know the rules, Scarecrow. Pfaff's report will determine whether or not I pull you from this case."

_~~~~~_

Amanda looked at her watch with dismay as she parked her car in the IFF lot. It was already after four o'clock, and she had a feeling the day was going to be a lot longer. She needed to call her mother to let her know she would most likely be late.

What could be so urgent that Mr. Melrose had called the hotel for her? She had an uneasy feeling it had something to do with Lee. Well, she'd find out soon enough. Making her way through the bullpen, she felt curious eyes on her. Uh oh, this couldn't be good. She noticed that the blinds to Billy's office were closed, a sure sign that there was serious business afoot. Giving a brief rap on the door, she waited until she heard his gruff "Come!" before entering.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Amanda. Is everything going well at the hotel?"

"As well as can be expected, sir. Francine is wrapping things up."

"That's fine," Billy smiled at her, then abruptly changed the subject. "Amanda, we need to talk about Lee."

Trying to swallow over the lump that rose in her throat, she merely nodded. "I was afraid of that," she said at last. "What's wrong?"

Amanda listened in growing consternation as Billy took her through the events of the past few hours, including much of his conversation with Lee.

"He wants to quit the field?" she asked incredulously. "But, sir, he loves this work!"

"I know he does. He's not thinking clearly enough right now to be making that kind of decision, but he's convinced himself that it's what he wants to do." Rubbing a hand wearily across his forehead, Billy looked her in the eye. "Amanda, I've already violated all kinds of policies in telling you all this, but frankly I don't care. Lee's my best agent, and a close friend. I'm not about to let him throw his career out the window."

"What do you want from me, sir? I'll do whatever you think I should to help him."

"I know you will." Billy tapped a pencil thoughtfully against his desk. "Amanda, about your ordeal with Addi Birol. You seem to have recovered quite well; have you had any lingering problems in dealing with it?"

A bit confused by this line of inquiry, Amanda shook her head slowly. "No, not really. I mean the first week or so was kind of rough, just trying to get my strength back. I had some anxiety for awhile, but Dr. Pfaff helped me deal with that." She thought for a minute then spoke again. "I had a few nightmares early on, too, but nothing since before Christmas."

"That's fine, Amanda. I'm glad that you've coped so well. Lee didn't see Pfaff then, did he?" When she shook her head, he sighed. "That was my mistake. I should have insisted on it. In fact I fully intended to, but you know how obstinate he is about things like that, and then with new cases coming right and left I let it slip by."

"Mr. Melrose, Lee's been having dreams about me with Birol and Alberto Donati. That's what you're wanting to know, isn't it?"

"Damn it! I should have pushed him on it yesterday, but he sat right there and told me he was just a little tired! Well," Billy leaned back in his chair, "he's with Pfaff right now. I hope he's a little more forthcoming with him than he was with me."

"I wouldn't count on it," Amanda said knowingly. "You know how Lee feels about psychiatrists."

"You're probably right," Billy admitted. "Well, the two of us need to devise a plan to get him through the next seventy-two hours." At her questioning look, he explained, "Our contacts said Red February would act sometime this weekend, remember?"

"Yes, sir. What do you want me to do?"

"I really don't want to pull Lee from this case. I think it would be detrimental all the way around if I did. But I need to have him in a controlled situation. Keep a close eye on him, stay with him as much as possible until this whole thing is over." He locked eyes with her across the desk. "Understand, I'm asking this as a friend, not a boss. I wouldn't want to put you in a situation that would make you uncomfortable. What you choose to tell him about our conversation here, I'll leave to your discretion. Are you comfortable with this?"

She nodded, fidgeting with the heart pendant on her necklace. "I'll stay with him. Mr. Melrose, I need to ask you something."

"Of course."

She couldn't quite meet his eyes as she struggled to phrase her question. "Is Lee -- I mean, do you think he's … well, do you think he'll be able to get past this? Will he freeze again?"

"If you're asking if I think Lee's a burnout, the answer is unequivocally no," Billy reassured her. "He's just hit a stumbling block. That's why we need to work together to get him back on track. I'm calling a staff meeting in an hour. You'll both be there, of course, and afterwards I'll want to speak to both of you."

"Alright. Um, sir? If I run home right now, I could take care of a few things and be back for the staff meeting."

"That will be fine, Amanda," he said kindly, "I'll understand if you're a few minutes late. Go ahead, and I'll see you back here shortly."

_~~~~~_

"Amanda, aren't you and Lee supposed to go to some fancy party at the Hotel Monroe tomorrow night?" Dotty stood leaning against the doorway watching Amanda gather things together to put in her suitcase.

"Yes, Mother, we are," she answered, struggling to remember the cover story she had devised during the drive home. 

Dotty arched an eyebrow, questioningly. "But I thought you just said you were going out of town."

Sighing, Amanda turned to face her mother. "We are. Lee and I have to go to Gettysburg tonight to shoot some last minute footage for the documentary we're working on. We'll drive back here in the morning, and we've got meetings scheduled all through the afternoon. After the party we're scheduled on a late flight to Boston. We're supposed to do some preliminary work for our next film. We were hoping IFF could send another team, but it just didn't work out."

"Amanda," Dotty eyed her daughter speculatively, "you know I really would understand if you said you were spending the weekend with Lee. I mean, after all, you're a grown woman --"

"Mother, it's not like that." Closing her eyes, Amanda rubbed her temples wearily. "Believe me, I would much rather be going off somewhere for a romantic weekend with Lee, but this is business.  Now, which dress should I wear to the gala?" She held up two dresses for her mother's inspection.

"Oh, the black and silver, by all means!" Dotty said. "Lee will love it," she added pointedly as she headed out the door.

After her mother had gone back downstairs, Amanda sat down heavily on her bed. Maybe her mother was right. It would certainly be easier to come right out and say, "Hey, guys! I'll be staying at Lee's for the next couple of nights. If you need anything, just give me a call!" But she knew it wasn't that simple. To the boys, Lee was a relatively new man in her life. Other than Dean, there had been no man in her life on a steady basis since her divorce from Joe. Even though she and Lee would soon be married, Phillip and Jamie didn't know it. She had always tried to be a role model for the boys in her relationships. Once again, she tried to grasp what this mystery marriage would entail. All she knew for sure was that she didn't want to send her boys the wrong message.

But wasn't she doing that already? Her stomach knotted just thinking about the enormous amount of subterfuge over the past few years. And what about her relationship with Lee? She searched her heart, trying to decide whether she had any residual feelings of guilt over their relationship and came to the conclusion she didn't. Their commitment to each other was unquestionable. Had their lives been anything close to normal, they would probably already be married. But then again, she smiled to herself, were their lives normal, they probably never would have met!

What she felt guilty about at the moment was leaving the boys. They were supposed to spend the weekend with Joe, but this meant one more night away from them. Heaving a sigh, she headed downstairs with her luggage. She had called a taxi to pick her up so that she could leave the Jeep for her mother. 

She paused in the doorway of the family room. Her sons were engrossed in a video game and were unaware of her presence. Forcing a smile on her face, she stooped down to put an arm around each of them.

"Hey, fellas, can you squeeze in a hug for your mother?"

"Sure thing, Mom." Philip grinned, as he pried his eyes away from the game. "I've pretty well got him beat anyway."

Jamie glared at his brother as his man "died" on the screen. "It's not over yet, lamebrain." At his mother's disapproving look, he shrugged apologetically then hugged her. "'Bye, Mom."  

"Goodbye, sweetheart." Amanda returned the hug, then ruffled Philip's hair. "You guys have a good time this weekend, and be sure to mind your grandma tonight. I'll see you Sunday."

"Sure thing, Mom." Philip's eyes were drifting back to the game. "See you Sunday."

Amanda rose and gathered up her bags. The taxi had just pulled up.  

"You know, I could have driven you back into town, Amanda," Dotty said, walking her to the door.

"Oh, that's okay, Mother. The office will pay for the cab." She didn't reveal that she intended to stop by Lee's apartment first to leave her things. "I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly."

"We'll be fine. Have a good time at the party."

"I will." 

"Oh, Amanda? I was just wondering. What kind of footage can you shoot in Gettysburg at night?"

Amanda laughed. "Oh, Mother, are you kidding? Nighttime filming at the battlefield is spectacular!"


	7. Chapter Seven

***Disclaimer***  See Chapter One

CHAPTER 7

The staff meeting was just beginning as Amanda slipped in the door of the conference room and took the last remaining seat. She felt Lee's eyes on her from across the room and smiled encouragingly at him. Outwardly he appeared calm and composed, the fatigue etched in his face probably invisible except to those who knew him best. Francine, seated to her right, arched an eyebrow in unspoken question, and Amanda shrugged in reply.

After calling the meeting to order, Billy turned it over to Lee. Amanda was extremely grateful that the section chief had chosen to leave Lee in charge of the investigation. His vote of confidence should squelch any speculation about Scarecrow's effectiveness in the field.  

Lee briefly summarized the day's events, including the arrests of Paolo Necci and Rafael Martini, and read the latest intelligence reports on the whereabouts of the remaining terrorists. There was little else to report. Lee next moved on to assignments for overnight and the coming day.  Interagency manpower was being utilized to cover all bases. Security was being beefed up at all of the national monuments and government buildings. All of the staff members present would rotate to their accustomed off-duty status for the night and report back at eight o'clock in the morning.

Questions were asked and answered, then the meeting was adjourned. Billy quietly asked Lee and Amanda to report to his office. Lee was stoically silent as they made their way across the bullpen, but reached for her hand, uncaring as to who might see. The silence stretched as they waited for Billy, seated side by side, hands entwined.

"This won't take long," Billy promised as he entered the room. "Just so you know, Lee, Dr. Pfaff has cleared you to resume all duties. Otherwise I wouldn't have left you in charge. I take it things went well in your session?"

"It was fine," Lee stated blandly.

Billy fixed him with a stern look. "I guess I have no choice but to trust his assessment. I don't have to tell you we've got a tense situation in front of us, and I need you at the top of your game. If you have any doubts as to whether you're able to do this, now is the time to let me know."

"I'm fine, Billy. I've got things under control."

"Well, just so you know, I've given Amanda an additional assignment." As Lee glanced over questioningly to the woman by his side, his boss continued. "She's to be your shadow until this whole business is over." 

"Billy!" Lee protested. "I said I'm fine."

"Are you saying you'd rather not have Amanda with you?" Billy asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Looking at his fiancée, Lee could only shake his head and sigh. "Of course that's not what I'm saying. Why do I feel like the two of you are ganging up on me?"

"Because we are," Amanda piped up, patting him gently on the arm.

"Well, that's settled," the section chief said, rising. "Now, I want the two of you out of here, and I don't want to lay eyes on you until eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

"But Billy, I can't leave! I need to --"

"What? Wear more holes in my carpet? No." Billy shook his head. "You're going to go home and get some sleep. I plan to do the same. The night detail has everything under control here, and if something breaks that you need to know about, I promise you'll be contacted. Pick up something at the pharmacy to help you sleep if you need to. I want you well rested for tomorrow."

Looking from one to the other, Lee could see he was outnumbered. "Okay," he said, capitulating at last, "I'll go. But I don't need a damn sleeping pill!" he added, shaking a finger at both of them.

"Fair enough," Billy chuckled. "I'll see you two in the morning."

_~~~~~_

As they headed toward the parking lot, Lee stopped suddenly and turned her to face him. With his hands on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes. "Amanda. I know you and Billy are both worried about me, but I really am okay. I'm not going to run off and do something stupid. What I'm trying to say is you don't have to stay with me. I know you have things to do at home, and --"

"Already taken care of," she cut him off. "Mother and the boys think you and I are halfway to Gettysburg by now for a nighttime shoot. My things are already at the apartment, and if you insist on going home alone, well then I'm stranded, because I left the car with Mother. Face it, Stetson, you're stuck with me!"

"Huh! Maybe we should just pair you and Billy up. Those terrorists wouldn't stand a chance!" He helped her into the car then went around to his side. "A night shoot in Gettysburg?" he asked doubtfully. "She bought that?"

_~~~~~_

At Amanda's insistence, Lee was banished from the kitchen while she prepared them a light dinner. She had managed to keep his kitchen reasonably well stocked in recent months, and she found a container of her homemade chicken soup in the freezer along with a package of crusty rolls. At least it was a far cry from his days of outdated milk and moldy cheese. She put the soup on to simmer and set the table, then curled up on the sofa and thumbed through a magazine.  After awhile she sensed a slight movement and looked up to find Lee leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, watching her. He had changed into jeans and t-shirt, and his hair was still damp from the shower.

"Hi," she smiled up at him. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." He crossed over to sit beside her. "Your turn, if you'd like. I'm sure you're as tired as I am, what with an intruder interrupting your sleep last night."

"Hmm. Was that just last night?"

He laughed. "It does seem about a million years ago, doesn't it? Hey, something smells good. I think it's been about a million years since I ate, too."

"I was afraid of that. I'm hungry, too. Someone brought in sandwiches at the hotel, but to tell the truth, I can't remember if I ate or not," she confessed. "I think I will take that shower, though. It will be a little while before the soup's ready."

She got up to leave, but Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her down into his lap. "Not so fast, Mrs. King."

"Lee," she said in mock exasperation, "what are you doing?"

"Holding you," he stated simply. Looking at her, his eyes were suddenly serious. "Can I just hold you here for a minute?"

"Of course you can," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. She could feel the steady beat of his heart beneath her fingertips. His hand gently stroked her hair and moved lower to gently caress the delicate skin at the nape of her neck. After a few minutes, she looked at his face and saw his eyes were tightly closed. Slowly he opened them and relaxed his hold on her.

"Go take your shower," he said softly, "but hurry back."

With the warm water coursing over her, Amanda closed her eyes and tried to think of the best way to confront Lee about the day's events. Perhaps 'confront' was too strong a word. She definitely didn't need a confrontation that would distance him from her and make him defensive.  At the moment, he seemed almost too calm, given what she knew of his turmoil over the last few days. There was almost an air of surrender about him, and that's what scared her the most.

Stepping out of the shower, she toweled off and slipped into her bathrobe. Wiping a clear circle in the steamy mirror, she studied her reflection for a moment. Under ordinary circumstances, there would be no doubt as to how this evening would turn out, here alone with Lee in his apartment.  They had broken through that final barrier last weekend, giving in at last to their desire for one another. But was physical comfort what he needed tonight? Not sure of the answer, Amanda decided she would just have to play it by ear.

Lee was sitting on the edge of the bed when she emerged from the bathroom. He was studying the photograph of his parents, and as she sat down beside him, Amanda could see the smudges where his fingers had touched the glass time and time again.

He smiled faintly as he looked from the picture in his hands to Amanda. "Look how young they are. Younger than we are now. Way too young to die."

"Yes they were," she agreed, holding his eyes steadily with her own, her heart aching for the vulnerable little boy who had become the man she loved. "They were too young to die, and you were too young to lose them."  

Setting the picture back in its place, Lee rose and extended a hand to her. "Let's go eat. Think the soup's ready yet?"

Amanda sensed that he was trying to shake off the melancholy that surrounded him. "It should be," she said. "Why don't you go check and I'll get dressed."

"You look just fine to me," he said huskily. Amanda felt a flush of color flood her face as his eyes raked over her. He continued, "There's just one thing missing that I can see." He crossed to the chest of drawers, and removed the small box that held her engagement ring. Placing it on her finger, he kissed her lips gently. "You don't get to wear this nearly enough."

_~~~~~_

They ate in relative silence, both conscious that there was plenty to talk about, but neither quite sure how to begin. Lee was surprised to find that his appetite had returned, and allowed Amanda to refill his bowl twice. He studied her as she rinsed the dishes and put the remaining soup in the refrigerator. The time had come. Taking a deep breath, Lee took her by the shoulders and gently turned her to face him.

"I think we should talk, don't you?"

He held her eyes for a moment, and at her nod, led the way to the couch. Lee knew that Amanda wasn't going to push him and that the first move needed to be his, but he was unsure how to explain the jumble of emotions than had tormented his day, influencing his actions.

"How much did Billy tell you?" he asked at last.

Amanda paused, seeming to weigh her answer. "Everything," she finally said, raising her eyes to meet his. "Lee, you know how Billy feels about you. He's concerned about what you did at the motel and in the interrogation room, but he has confidence in you. What seemed to bother him the most is this decision you seem to have made to leave the field."

"I know." He looked away as he began to tell his story, grasping her fingers tightly with one hand. "Amanda, out there this morning -- I thought I had things under control, and then …well …then it all fell apart. Necci and Martini were standing right there in front of me, and I just wanted to wipe them off the face of the earth, but I couldn't even move!"

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't," Amanda interjected quietly.

"Oh, I know. They're just a couple of two-bit thugs whose strings are being pulled by someone else. But when I stood there looking at them, it was like I was looking at all of them: Donati, Serdeytch, Birol, Blackthorne … and all the bastards like them who time and time again destroy other people's lives." His voice rose in agitation. "Amanda, I can't take it anymore. They've intruded on my life and yours one time too many, and I'm not willing to take the chance that they or someone like them will do it again! I've got too much to lose now. We've got too much to lose."

Becoming aware of the death grip he had on her hand, Lee relaxed slightly and lifted her fingers to his lips in apology. 

"I told Billy that I'll stay on this case, but then I'm out. I can at least finish what I've started; I can do that much. Then we can think about having a normal life." When she didn't answer, Lee looked at her, dismayed to see the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes. "Amanda?" He said softly, "Isn't that what you want? Wouldn't you like to be able to tell the world what we mean to each other? We could forget all about this mystery marriage idea, you could start telling your family the truth again, and we'd be out of danger. We wouldn't have to worry about the Birols and Donatis of the world."

"Lee --" He could tell she was struggling to compose herself, and Lee felt his heart wrench at the sight of the tear that began its slow trek down her cheek. "Part of me wants that very much. I've struggled for three and a half years trying to balance my family with this job and with you. It would be such a relief to be able to come clean." 

She sighed, and he reached over and wiped the tear away, caressing her face. "But I have to agree with Billy. This is too sudden. You love this kind of work. You know," she continued, gently rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand, "I remember sitting in church as a little girl hearing a missionary talk about having a 'calling' to go preach in Africa. I didn't really understand what that was all about at the time, but I realize now that all of us have some sort of calling just as surely as a preacher has to preach or a doctor has to practice medicine.

"Each of us has been given special talents or aptitudes, and I think that in order to be truly happy, we need to use those gifts. Now some of us," she smiled wryly, "take a few detours on the way to discovering just what it is we're meant to do. But the bottom line is this: I believe that you and I are doing exactly the kind of work we're meant to be doing. There are parts of it I don't like, particularly the part about hiding our relationship. But Lee, I'm not ready to give it up, and I don't think you are either."

As she finished her speech, Lee exhaled slowly and hunched forward, resting his forehead on the heels of his palms. "Billy said I shouldn't try to influence you into coming out of the field, and I guess he's right. Amanda, I'm just so afraid! I'm afraid of us having our time cut short like my parents did, and I'm afraid of Phillip and Jamie having to grow up without a mother like I did."

"Lee, that possibility has always been there, even before the moment I took that package at the train station. It didn't just suddenly materialize, and neither should your decision to leave. We both know the risks, but we're good at what we do, we're careful, and most importantly, we look out for each other."

"That didn't help with Birol," he reminded her.

"Yes it did. You're the one responsible for getting me out!" Amanda was obviously frustrated at his doggedness.

Lee rose, unable to sit still any longer, and began the inevitable pacing. "It's these dreams, these mind-pictures or whatever they are. They just won't leave me alone!"

She broached her next question with hesitation in her voice. "Did you -- um, did you tell Dr. Pfaff about them?"

Freezing for a minute, he stared at her. Then, looking down, he resumed his pacing. "I, uh, I told him I'd had a few bad dreams, but I didn't get specific."

"Lee, I really think it might help if you told him. Maybe he could give you some sort of help on how to cope with these images if they come up again. I mean, I know you don't think a lot of psychiatrists, but --"

"Oh, Pfaff's okay for a shrink, I guess, if you can get past the ice cream fixation," Lee gave a short laugh. "He told me what Billy and I needed to know: that I'm not about to snap or anything."

"But how do you expect him to understand what's going on with you if you don't tell him the whole story?" she protested. "You're not going to 'snap', but you need to deal with these dreams and flashbacks. I've already told Billy about them, and I'll tell Dr. Pfaff if I have to."

Coming to a stop in front of her, Lee lifted her chin with his finger. "You really like to play the trump card, don't you? Okay, you win. If it will make you happy, I'll see Pfaff again. I guess it can't hurt."

"Thank you," she said simply, standing and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He sighed into her hair as he held her close, lost in the scent of her and the comfort of holding her in his arms. "Amanda, what would I do without you?" he murmured.

"You don't even have to ask that question," she replied, looking up at him, "because I'm not going anywhere."

Their eyes locked, and Lee could feel the shiver that ran through her. Feeling the heat rise between them, Lee drew her tightly to him. Almost in slow motion, he bent to possess her mouth with his own, and she willingly opened to his exploration. His kiss was gentle at first, then more demanding as their passion threatened to consume them. Breaking away at last, Lee took a step back. He reached toward her and slowly untied the belt that held her robe together. Wordlessly, he gazed awestruck at this woman who would soon be his wife, who had made his life complete.

"Is this all right?" he asked huskily, knowing the answer from her eyes, yet still tentative in this new aspect of their relationship.

"Oh, yes," she whispered, taking the hand he reached out to guide her to the waiting bed.

He stood silently as she slowly divested him of shirt and jeans, every touch sending a current of desire through him. He pushed the open robe from her shoulders and, reaching once again for her hand, brought her to lie down beside him.

"You are my life!" he whispered against her mouth.

As Amanda reached out to trace the familiar features of his face, Lee was overwhelmed by the feelings of love and intimacy and belonging that swept through him. He found his feelings echoed in her eyes, and as she sighed in contentment, he drew her closer. At last, in mutual love and need, they found comfort and release in one another.  

Afterwards, they lay quietly, spent from their exertions. Amanda gently brushed the hair from his forehead and Lee could feel her loving eyes on him. He was vaguely aware of Amanda setting the alarm and pulling the covers up around them, but was rapidly losing a battle with the exhaustion that was a culmination of all the stress and sleepless nights. Amanda snuggled close to him once again and, wrapping his arms around her, he gave in at last to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

***Disclaimer***   See Chapter One

CHAPTER 8__

There had been no dreams. The realization hit Lee as soon as he reached over to turn off the alarm. Amanda stirred beside him, running one hand up his smooth chest as she struggled to come awake.

"Morning, Beautiful," he whispered, his arm circling around her.

"Mmm. Wow, I slept like a rock!" she said, stretching languorously. "How 'bout you?"

"I had a perfect night in every way." He planted a kiss beside her mouth and ran a hand up the soft skin of her back.

"No bad dreams?"

"Not a single one. Must be the company I'm keeping." He kissed her again and his hand found the soft curve of her breast.

"Lee," she protested breathlessly, "We have to get ready for work."

With a groan he reluctantly pulled himself away from her and sat up. "I know, I know. Could I perhaps persuade you to join me in a shower?" he asked, flashing her his most charming smile.

"Is this a water conservation measure, Stetson?" she inquired, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, by all means. That, of course, was my primary goal," he attested, pulling her toward the bathroom.

Amanda resisted for a moment, then gave in with a laugh. "Liar!"

_~~~~~_

The staff meeting began with a report from the night shift supervisor. Two reports of possible sightings of suspects had been investigated and found to be without substance. It had been a quiet night. Paolo Necci and Raphael Martini had been booked on weapons charges, but had no information to offer regarding the actions or location of other Red February terrorists. The consensus was that the two men truly knew nothing. Lee had set up an extra security detail to watch the area around the Hotel Monroe overnight but they had nothing to report.

After assignments had been handed out, the meeting broke up and Billy called Lee and Amanda as well as Francine and Fred Fielder into his office.

"I have a meeting with Dr. Smyth and the directors in thirty minutes," Billy began, glancing at his watch. "Scarecrow, I need you there to give a status report. The higher-ups are antsy about this whole thing and we need to reassure them as much as we can."

Lee groaned, but Billy silenced him with a glare. "You know how the game is played as well as I do. Since you'll be tied up here for at least part of the morning, I thought Francine could manage things at the hotel." When they both nodded, he continued. "Fielder, I know we're probably beating a dead horse, but I want you to see if there's anything else to be gleaned from Necci and Martini. Report back to Scarecrow."

"All right," Fielder agreed, throwing a skeptical look in Lee's direction.

"That's all. Lee, meet me back here in fifteen minutes. Amanda, I need a word with you."

As the others headed to the door, Lee leaned over to Amanda and whispered, "I'm sure he wants a report on your 'assignment'."

"I'm sure you're right."

"So, do I get a good report?" he asked hopefully.

She fixed him with a no-nonsense look. "That information is available on a need-to-know basis, Stetson, and you don't need to know!"

With a wink and a chuckle, he followed Francine and Fielder from the room. Amanda turned back to face Billy and found him watching the departing agent.

"Well," he beamed at her. "He certainly seems much better today!"

"Yes sir," Amanda agreed. "I really don't think we have to worry about anything happening like it did yesterday."

"I'm glad to hear it, Amanda. What about this crazy idea he has about leaving the field?"

She sighed. "Well, that's still up in the air. I'm hoping that once this case is settled he'll realize he wants to stay. I did get him to agree to see Dr. Pfaff again about these flashbacks and dreams."

His eyebrows shot up. "He agreed to voluntarily see Pfaff?"

"Well, I did pressure him on that a little," she admitted, "but I really do think it might help."

"That's fine, Amanda," Billy said, rising to escort her to the door. "This is a stressful job, as we all know, and Lee has seen more than his share of the dark side of this business. He's managed to push it all to the back of his mind for a long time, but I'm sure it would be beneficial in the long run for him to lay some things to rest once and for all."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll send him up to the Q Bureau as soon as we're through with this meeting."

_~~~~~_

Entering the Q Bureau, Amanda felt as if she had been gone for a week instead of less than a day. She set about picking up papers and files that had been scattered in their haste to prepare for yesterday's emergency staff meeting. The flowers still sat on her desk, and she discarded a couple that had begun to shrivel and added fresh water to the rest.  

It was so like Lee, she thought, to bring her this beautiful and delicate offering in the dead of winter. In the beginning it had made her a little uncomfortable when he presented her with a gift like this. She had spent so many years worrying about how to pay the mortgage that it seemed a bit extravagant to spend money on things that weren't necessities, but she knew Lee didn't see it that way. Actions were still much easier than words for the Scarecrow. This whole business about leaving the field was the perfect example.

The housekeeping duties complete, Amanda settled down to look through the files on Donati, the Necci brothers, and other members of Red February. As she read the reports, Amanda found her thoughts drifting back to the last time they had dealt with Red February. She had been assigned to do surveillance on Alan Chamberlain. A smile crossed her face as she recalled the tinge of jealousy Lee had shown over her relationship with the handsome art restorer. Of course her own feelings had been pretty mixed, as that was a time when Lee seemed to alternately draw her in closer then push her away. She now knew that he had been afraid of getting too close to someone.

Shaking her head at the memory of those frustrating times, Amanda began to peruse the information on Franco Necci. Although he was now safely locked away, it couldn't hurt to review his history. She turned to a page that documented Necci's whereabouts during the months prior to his aborted attempt at destroying the Declaration of Independence. The information was sketchy at best, often listed simply as an 'alleged sighting' that was never officially verified. 

She was about to turn the page when something caught her eye. Tangier. There had been an unconfirmed sighting of Necci in Tangier two months before his capture in Washington. Tangier.  Something in the corner of her mind made her reach for the file on Alberto Donati. Flipping through the pages she found it. Tangier. There had been a confirmed sighting of Donati in Tangier at the very same time. Was there any significance? She further compared the two lists and her questions grew. 

So engrossed was she in her task, she literally jumped when the office door opened and Lee walked in.

"I'm sorry; did I startle you?" He smiled as he approached her desk.

"Lee, look at this." She motioned him over and laid the two pages side by side. "Franco Necci and Alberto Donati were both spotted in Tangier, Morocco on the exact same date two months before Necci was arrested. Could be coincidence, of course, but look here," she pointed to the documents. "One month later, in Linz, Austria, we have a report of Donati being sighted by one of our agents, and on the exact same date, same city, there's an Interpol sighting of the Necci brothers." 

While Lee tried to absorb what she was saying, Amanda flipped to the next page in each file. "Now, look at this. Three days before Sophia Vessi was kidnapped, we have reports that both men were in Bern, Switzerland."

"We've been assuming all this time that the connection between Donati and Red February was a new one," Lee said at last.

"Of course, I guess it could be coincidence." Amanda said doubtfully.

Lee was shaking his head and began pacing the office. "No, I don't think so. We've never had conclusive evidence as to who Red February's financial backers are. We've suspected the Libyans, but they probably have several sources." He paused, turning to face Amanda. "What if Donati was one of them?"

"You think he bankrolled the operation to destroy the Declaration of Independence?"

"If you think about it, it makes sense," he answered. "That first date, the one in Tangier? That could have been their initial meet. It wasn't a complex operation; it wouldn't have taken longer than two months to plan. Things could have been finalized and money could have changed hands on those other two dates."

"And you think this is something Donati would have done?" Amanda questioned.

"It's exactly the kind of thing that would appeal to him," Lee assured her. "He could help set up and finance something like this and leave the dirty work to others. I told you before; he's in for the rush, the feeling of power it gives him."

Amanda sat with her forehead resting in her hands, trying to sort through her thoughts. "Okay, let's say this is all true. Let's assume that Donati's connection with Red February goes back two years. What does it mean for us here, today?"

Lee was pacing again, frustration etched on his face as he struggled to come up with the answer.

Speaking slowly, as she processed the information, Amanda continued. "You said Donati leaves the dirty work to others. Why would he risk being here in Washington if they have something planned here? Their last mission here was a failure."

"Yes, but it's almost like they've been taunting us on this one." Lee ran his hand across his face, and gave a slow shake of his head. "All week I've felt like someone's been pulling our strings, leaking just enough information to whet our appetite. They even set up two of their own people to throw us off."

"You think they want revenge for last time," Amanda stated.

"They want revenge," he repeated. "Donati, especially. Amanda, he doesn't like to lose."

"Well, going on the assumption he's been with Red February for awhile, we know of two instances in the past six years when he has lost," Amanda clarified. "First, when you ruined it for him in Italy with the evidence you gathered on him. You said that's what sent him running in the first place. The second time was when we foiled the attempt at the National Archives." 

As the implication of her own words sank in, Amanda turned frightened eyes to the man before her. "Lee, what if his revenge isn't just against our government, but against you personally?"

He shook his head, trying to reassure her, but Amanda could see the flicker of unease that crossed his eyes. "Amanda, like I told you the other night, I don't know that he's aware that I'm the one who brought him down in Italy. And how would he know that I was on the Chamberlain case?"

"You were the agent of record. I know we're talking about secret Agency records, but with the money and connections you say he has, he could have found out." She had now joined in the pacing, unable to keep still any longer.

"Amanda," Lee reached out and caught her by the arms, holding her still, "we can't assume he knows about me, and in any case, it doesn't really matter. It doesn't really change the situation.  We still have to figure out their target and how to stop them. We've taken all the precautions we can at the hotel, but what if it's someplace else?"

They stood there, eyes locked as the wheels began to turn in both minds at the same time.  Amanda's eyes widened, and Lee gripped her arms tighter.

"Revenge --"

"The National Archives!"

"He wants to finish what they started last time," Lee said grimly. "Let's find Billy!"

_~~~~~_

Lee barged into Billy's office, Amanda at his heels. Their boss was on the telephone, and held up one finger, indicating that he would soon be finished with his call. Glancing at Amanda, Lee bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet.

Putting down the receiver, Billy filled them in. "That was Fielder. He must have just missed you in the Q Bureau. Nothing new to report on Necci and Martini."  Looking from one agent to the other, his eyebrows rose. "Have you come up with something?"

"Show him." Lee gestured to the files Amanda had in her hand.

She had just begun to point out the similarities in dates and locations for Franco Necci and Alberto Donati when there was a knock on the door.

With a sigh, Billy yelled, "Come!" and the door opened revealing Effram Beaman. "What is it, Beaman?  We're in the middle of something right now."

"I was actually looking for Scarecrow. I was told he was here." Beaman looked at Lee. "My crew just called to say they've rechecked the hotel security system. Do you want me to leave some of the freshmen there, or do we have that base covered?"

"Leave them for now," Lee said. "We may be pulling some other agents from there. You might as well stay and hear this."

Between them, Lee and Amanda resumed the explanation of Donati and Necci's movements from almost two years ago and expounded on their theory of what the current target might be. Billy pondered the information when they were finished.

"So, you think the tips we've received about the gala being the target were just red herrings?" he asked at last.

"He's yanking our chain, Billy," Lee insisted. "He wanted us to find Necci and Martini to send us on a wild goose chase. He wants us to think the gala is the target."

"Well, this is only speculation, but it's as good as we've got right now."

"Billy, my gut's telling me we're right on target with this one. I'd lay a hefty wager that we're going to find something at the National Archives," Lee announced with certainty.

Nodding, Billy began to reach for the phone again. "What's our manpower like at the Archives?"

"Same as the national monuments," Lee informed him. "We've put on some extra people."

"Well, I'll order another team over there right now, and then I'm calling Pfaff in to see if the psychological profile on Donati matches up with your suspicions."

Billy made his calls, and then turned back to his agents while they waited for Pfaff. "We've been supposing all along that Donati's association with Red February is a recent development. Why wasn't the connection ever made before?"

"They've been careful," Lee explained. "In none of these instances were Donati and Necci actually seen together. But being in the same cities at those precise times is just too much of a coincidence. Amanda's the one who put it together." He looked at her proudly. "She made the connections and the pieces started to fall in place."

"Excellent work, Amanda!" Billy praised her.

Beaman shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked away

"Thank you, sir," she said. "I just hope it all pans out and we can stop them."

Pfaff knocked and then entered the office and listened as once again, Lee and Amanda presented their theory. By the time they were finished, Pfaff was nodding.

"I re-read the file on Donati yesterday, and this would fall right in line with the profile. You're dead on about his need for power and his need for the thrill. The need to reassert his power through revenge might very well cause him to get a little closer to the action than he normally would," the psychiatrist explained. "Also, for people of his personality type, each new adventure is going to have to have an added level of risk to maintain the excitement level. While in the past he might have been content to pull strings from behind the scene, he now needs the added risk of being more personally involved."

Amanda had a question. "Supposing the target is the National Archives. Would he go so far as to actually be on the premises?"

"Do you mean would he himself actually carry out whatever act of terrorism is planned?" Pfaff shook his head. "Highly unlikely. Remember, power's his thing. He likes the feeling of having others do his bidding. What is likely, however, is that he will be in close proximity. Seeing his plan carried out up close and personal would be the ultimate rush."

"All right, then." Billy cleared his throat. "Let's move on this. The extra team should be in place by now. If Donati is nearby, we don't want to spook him. The question now is, when and how will they strike?"

Lee was ready with the first answer. "Right about the time the gala is getting underway. They know our attention is going to be focused on the Hotel Monroe."

"That would be a logical guess," Billy agreed. "The 'how' may be the more difficult question. We could be dealing with anything. It could be dramatic, like explosives, or more subtle, like what they tried last time with Chamberlain. Anyone want to hazard a guess? Scarecrow?"

"I'd be inclined to go with the dramatic this time," Lee opined. "Especially if what the Doc says is true and Donati wants to be able to see his plan carried out." Pfaff nodded at this assessment, and Lee continued. "I think it's time we take a look at the layout of the Archives."

"Good idea. What else do you need right now?" Billy asked.

Lee thought for a moment. "Amanda and I can handle the layout, at least for now, but I think we should very quietly get a list of personnel over at the Archives and see if anything jumps out at us."

"Beaman, I'm putting you on that. Take Latimer with you," Billy ordered. "Okay, people, let's get moving!"


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER 9

The National Archives was the repository for a wealth of treasured Americana. In addition to the Declaration of Independence, the Constitution, and the Bill of Rights, the archives also housed presidential proclamations, executive orders, treaties, and an extensive collection of maps and charts. One of Amanda's favorites was the display of Civil War photographs by the renowned photographer, Matthew Brady. As they stood in the agency conference room, looking over the blueprints of the Archives, and the catalogue of priceless items contained within, she was struck with what a perfect target it made for someone bent on striking at the heart and soul of the nation.

After what seemed like an eternity of examining the diagrams of the building, Amanda leaned back in her chair and studied the man she loved. He was still poring over the large sheets spread out on the conference room table, looking at every possible means of access to the building and searching for any areas of weakness. He was in 'agent mode', Amanda realized, fully focused on the task at hand, and that was a good thing. But she fervently hoped his focus on finding Donati would not trigger another incident like the day before.

Quietly excusing herself so as not to disturb him, Amanda headed out to the bullpen and ordered lunch for the two of them. He had eaten a sweet roll that morning just to please her, but it was past lunchtime now, and she knew he wouldn't think to eat. As she hung up the phone, she spied Francine coming toward her.

"Billy was just filling me in," Francine said, a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. "Do you really think this is it?"

"I sure hope so. We may be completely off base, Francine, but it feels right."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The other woman paused, studying Amanda. "How's Lee holding up? He seemed much better this morning."

Amanda let out a deep breath, "So far so good. He's completely immersed in the blueprints of the National Archives right now."

Francine squeezed her hand in encouragement. "I'll keep my fingers crossed. By the way, everything is tight as a drum at the hotel."

"That's good. Well, I'd better get back in there," Amanda motioned to the conference room. "I'm not even sure he's aware that I left."

Lee looked up as she reentered the room. "Amanda, let's find out exactly where our people are stationed. I want to make sure we have someone undercover at every entrance, on the roof, and across the street. We've got dogs going in to check for explosives. We're interviewing employees, and have the exhibits covered. Now, what are we missing?"

Amanda shook her head and laid a hand on his sleeve. "I can't think of anything. Lee, you've covered all the bases at the archives," she reassured him. "I think now we wait and see what Beaman and Latimer have to report and what the search of the building turns up." 

"I hate waiting," he grumbled. Amanda couldn't quite hide her smile. "What?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me." He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Amanda King, are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing," she insisted. "I'm just a little amused is all."

"At what?" Now there was a playful gleam in his eye.

"Oh, at how intense you get. At how you say you hate waiting." She reached up to straighten his tie. "You know, Stetson, that's an understatement if I've ever heard one!"

"Is that so? I may not like it, but I'll have you know I'm actually very good at waiting."

"Really?" she said, her voice laced with skepticism.

"Of course!" he insisted, grabbing her hands. "Amanda, just think how long I waited for you!"

This time she did laugh. "I didn't exactly notice you standing idly by! I think I was the one who did most of the waiting."

"Hmm. Well, I guess that's really a moot point now, isn't it?" He planted a gentle kiss on each of the hands he held.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said softly, glad that he was relaxing a little now. 

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of their food. Lee admitted as they devoured their sandwiches that he would have forgotten all about eating had not Amanda taken matters in hand.  

"You're pretty good at taking care of me, you know?"

"Naturally, Scarecrow," she replied lightly, planting a brief kiss by his mouth. "I've had three and a half years of practice."

_ ~~~~~_

The afternoon was excruciating. Although Lee was itching to be at the center of the action at the National Archives, he knew the teams they had dispatched could handle matters. Their presence needed to be as low key as possible if they were to capture the masterminds behind the operation.  Besides, there was still the possibility that the Gala Evening was the target after all. Security at the Hotel Monroe had to remain as tight as possible.

Needing desperately to get out of the office, Lee and Amanda drove over to the hotel in the middle of the afternoon to run the final security checks. Vans had been stationed down the street the previous day to watch the perimeter. Inside, Darrin Paulson was making the rounds of the kitchen and ballroom areas, insuring that all was as it should be. 

After greeting the two agents, Paulson walked with them to the conference room and presented them with the updated staff and guest lists.

"Here you are, Mrs. King," he said, handing her the lists. "We completed the personnel checks, and I believe Miss Desmond has that information with her. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"You've been extremely accommodating, Mr. Paulson. Other than continuing your supervision, I don't think there's anything else that we need you to do, is there, Lee?" She glanced at her partner.

Slightly amused that Paulson was addressing his remarks primarily to Amanda, Lee shook his head. "No, I can't think of anything else. We'll check with our people in the kitchen and then head back to the Agency. Miss Desmond should be back here within the hour, and either she, Mr. Beaman, or Mrs. King and I will be on the premises from then until the last guest has gone." Lee held out his hand to the other man. "As Mrs. King said, we appreciate your cooperation. I think we'll all breathe a sigh of relief when this night is over."

"Indeed you're right, Mr. Stetson!" Paulson agreed, shaking hands. He then turned to Amanda and clasped her hand. "I know I'll see you this evening, but in case I don't have an opportunity to tell you later, Mrs. King, it has been an extraordinary pleasure working with you this week. I hope that our paths will cross again." He looked at her admiringly and held her hand just a moment longer than necessary.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Paulson." She colored slightly at his attention.

"Well," Lee smiled and put his arm proprietarily around Amanda's waist, "we'll see you this evening, then."

As they walked toward the kitchen, Lee leaned in closer. "I believe you've made another conquest, Mrs. King!"

"Lee!" she protested, "Mr. Paulson happens to be a very nice man who has been very helpful to us. You wouldn't happen to be just a tad jealous, now would you?"

"Maybe a tad. But that's okay," he grinned, "because I happen to know he doesn't stand a chance!"

Not knowing what the next few hours might hold, they decided to run by the apartment to pick up their evening clothes while they had an opportunity. If there were no new developments at the National Archives, they would be attending the Gala as planned. Lee's restlessness grew as Amanda hurried about, gathering the things she would need. Although he had called in from the hotel and again from the car, he would feel out of touch until they returned to the hub of the Agency.

In Billy's office, Lee updated him on the situation at the hotel. Reports from the National Archives had been dribbling in sporadically, but there was no real news. Lee was soon walking the office like a caged animal. 

"All right, that's enough," Billy said at last, "Scarecrow, either sit down or find somewhere else to pace."

"Donati's out there," Lee said, ignoring his section chief. "I can feel it, Billy!" he said with clenched teeth, shaking a fist in the air.

Billy and Amanda exchanged glances, and she shrugged, not knowing what to do.

"He might be, Lee," Billy said, rubbing his forehead, "but if your hunch is right, they won't strike until this evening. You've got every building in the area of the Archives under surveillance. I don't know what else we could possibly do right now."

"I ought to be out there!"

"You have other responsibilities, too, Scarecrow," Billy glared at him. "Tonight's party, for example. Now, Francine is already at the hotel, but she'll be fit to be tied if she doesn't get some help soon."

"Billy, the place is literally crawling with agents by now. Ours, the FBI, you name it. Francine isn't exactly stranded there by herself," Lee pointed out. "Now, I was thinking, maybe it would be best if Amanda went on to the party to help Francine, and I can wander over to the National Archives."

"No way!" "Not a chance!" Billy and Amanda spoke at the same time.

"If and when you're needed at the Archives, I'll let you know," Billy continued in a tone that broached no argument. "And, if and when that time comes, your partner will be with you." 

"I'm going wherever you're going," Amanda chimed in, a look of determination in her eyes.

Realizing that he was once again outnumbered and overruled, Lee sighed, and with a hand on her shoulder, propelled Amanda toward the door. "I guess we'd better get changed then. Billy," he looked back at his boss, "I'm not leaving until we get the next report. I'll be in the Q Bureau."

_~~~~~_

Amanda had deposited her things in one of the dressing rooms that were used for preparing for undercover operations. As she touched up her makeup and fixed her hair, she thought ruefully that this was not exactly how she would choose to prepare for an elegant party. A nice bubble bath, the comforts of home, and time for leisurely preparation would be nice. 

It would also be nice if they could simply enjoy the gala, but that was unlikely to happen so long as the threat of terrorism still hung over them. The guest list of dignitaries from both the U.S. and abroad was staggering. Amanda was all too aware that in spite of their suspicions regarding the National Archives, the gala would make a very attractive target for their enemies.

Slipping on her dress and shoes, she took stock of her appearance and decided it would have to do. Actually, she admitted to herself, she looked pretty darn good, considering the circumstances. The dress wasn't new, but she hadn't worn it in quite awhile. Taking another minute before heading up to the Q Bureau to meet Lee, she picked up the phone and called home.

"Mother? I wanted to check on things while I have a minute. Have the boys left yet?"

"You just missed them," Dotty informed her. "You can probably catch them at Joe's in a few minutes. He mentioned they were stopping by his apartment before going out to eat."

"Oh, well," Amanda tried to hide her disappointment at missing her sons. "I only have a minute right now. I'm sure they'll have a good time with Joe. Is everything okay at home?"

"Of course. How was Gettysburg?"

Amanda swallowed guiltily before replying. "It was great. We were able to get everything we needed. Well, I really do need to go now, Mother. Lee's waiting for me."

"All right, dear. Have a good time."

Taking a deep breath, and saying a silent prayer that the evening would go smoothly, Amanda took a final inventory of her appearance and, grabbing her wrap, went out the door. As she walked toward the elevator a wolf whistle carried down the hall. She turned to see Leatherneck behind her.

"Lookin' good, Mrs. King!" he grinned.

"Thank you, Leatherneck," she smiled back at him.

"I guess you and Lee are heading to the big shindig, huh?"

"Yes, we are," Amanda sighed. "I just wish it were pleasure rather than work. You know, even after all this time, it still strikes me as odd to get all dressed up and go to a fancy party and have to work!"

Leatherneck laughed. "Well, Scarecrow's crazier than I think he is if he doesn't try to mix a little pleasure in with the business tonight! He's a lucky man."

"Maybe I'll tell him that," Amanda said as the elevator arrived. "Thanks again, Leatherneck."

"Y'all have a good night!"

_~~~~~_

Lee turned at the sound of the Q Bureau door opening, and his breath caught at the sight of the woman who stood before him. Wordlessly he crossed the space between them and came to stand before her.

"My God, you're beautiful!" he said softly, love shining through his eyes. He watched as the color washed over her décolletage and up her cheeks, awed that he had the power to make her blush that way.

"Why, thank you," she said lightly. "You're looking rather smashing yourself. Want some help with your tie?" She reached for the bow tie that hung loosely around his neck. Buttoning his collar, she made quick work of the tie and then leaned back to study her efforts, frowning in concentration, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. After straightening it once more, she glanced up to find him grinning at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Oh, I was just thinking of the hundreds of times I've tied my own bow tie. This is much better." He planted a kiss by the side of her mouth then moved over to his desk to strap on his shoulder holster. 

"You know," he said casually, "I recognize the dress. You wore it at Lord Bromfield's. I doubt if I told you at the time, but you looked beautiful then, too."  

"You remember the dress?" she asked wide-eyed.

Lee chuckled. "I remember you in that dress, and I remember thinking some thoughts I never would have admitted to at the time!"  

"Oh, you!" she scolded, blushing again. Their eyes caught and held as a current of electricity passed between them, leaving them both a little breathless.

The moment was shattered by the ringing of the telephone, startling them back to the here and now in an instant. Lee snatched up the receiver, and Amanda could hear the tone of Billy's voice even from her vantage point across the room.

Hanging up, Lee snatched up his jacket and caught Amanda's hand in one swift motion, almost dragging her out the door.

"They found something," he said as they raced down the stairs. Impatiently, he pushed the elevator button. "He just said to get downstairs fast."

Billy was hanging up the phone as they barged into his office. "We've got it," he said without preamble. "One of the security guards who came on duty during the last shift change at the National Archives smuggled in two briefcases with explosives. No details yet on what it was they planned to destroy. They're bringing the guard in now for questioning, but Beaman says he's already singing like a canary."

Lee and Amanda exchanged a triumphant look, then Lee sobered. "They're bringing him in very quietly, I hope. We still obviously have the big fish to catch, and we don't want to scare them off."

"Yes," Billy assured him. "They're bringing him out undercover so as not to tip our hand. They should be here any minute now." As if on cue, the phone rang and Billy caught it up quickly. After listening a moment, he hung up with a smile of satisfaction. "They've got him in interrogation now."

"Billy --"

"Lee, I know this has been your investigation, and I know you want to be there. You can come and listen in," his boss held up a hand, anticipating his words, "but you're on the sidelines as far as the questioning goes. I'm not quite ready to let you loose in interrogation again." Lee opened his mouth to say more, but Billy fixed him with a stern glare. "This is not negotiable."

_~~~~~_

Calvin Burkhalter was rapidly falling apart. He was trembling visibly, and dark rings spread under the arms of his shirt. The agents who had brought him in had deposited him at the table in the first interrogation room and left him alone. Unaware that he was being scrutinized from the other side of the mirrored window, Calvin rested his head in his hands and the tears began to fall.

Congregated on the other side of the glass, in addition to Lee, Amanda and Billy, were Effram Beaman, John Lattimer, and FBI agent Raymond Washington. Since this was an interagency operation, Washington had been working with Beaman and Lattimer at the National Archives, helping to coordinate the search and interview employees.

"We should have a report on the nature of the explosives before long," Billy announced. "We need to find out this guy's story," he gestured to Burkhalter, "and see if he knows who hired him."

"Billy, I have a feeling our timetable is going to be really tight," Lee interjected. "If our hunch is correct, then Donati and possibly others will be waiting to see if their plan is successful. We've got to find out from Burkhalter when all this was supposed to go down, and come up with a plan.  Otherwise, Donati and company are going to get away clean."

"Well, it looks like it won't take much to push Mr. Burkhalter over the edge," Billy said thoughtfully, "so why don't we send in Washington and Latimer to expedite matters."

Raymond Washington and John Latimer grinned at each other, understanding Billy's line of thought. Washington was a tall, hulking African-American whose menacing demeanor was in direct contrast to his true nature. Latimer, a former All-American linebacker, could intimidate most people by his size alone. Mr.Burkhalter would not last long under questioning by these two.

Lee, Amanda, Beaman and Billy watched as the two agents entered the interrogation room, startling the man who sat hunched at the table. Burkhalter's eyes widened, and before the questioning could even begin, he was telling his story.

It was the story of a desperate man. Thirty-two year old, married, and the father of three young children, he was the sole support of his family. His six-year-old daughter was gravely ill. His wife, recently diagnosed with severe depression, was unable to care for the children. The financial burdens were overwhelming for Calvin Burkhalter. The terrorists'offer was impossible for him to resist.

"It was wrong," he said, the tears streaming down his face, "but it came down to a simple decision. I know the documents are important, but that's all they are -- documents, a few pieces of paper. When I weighed them against my family, it was no contest. With the money they offered--" His voice broke, and it was a moment before he could continue. "That money meant that my little Rachel could have the best medical care possible, and Liz could get back to her old self." He buried his head in his hands and sobbed, "Oh, what have I done!"

There would be time to get more of Burkhalter's personal story later, but right now, the agents knew they had to find out as much as possible about the plan. 

"Mr. Burkhalter," Raymond Washington began in a soft, but no-nonsense tone, "the best thing you can do for yourself and your family right now, is to tell us everything you can about the plan and the people who contacted you."

Latimer joined in, questioning him directly. "Mr. Burkhalter, what exactly was the target for the explosion?"

Burkhalter gulped, "The Charters of Freedom -- The Declaration of Independence, the Constitution, and the Bill of Rights. They promised me that no one would be hurt! It was supposed to happen when the exhibit was closed, but before the documents were lowered to the vault."

In the observation room, Lee and Amanda exchanged glances. They had learned all about protection for the documents at the time of the Chamberlain case. Each document was sealed in a bronze and glass case. Air was replaced with helium in the cases to further protect the delicate parchments. At closing time each day, the documents were lowered from their places of honor in Exhibition Hall into a vault. During the winter months, the exhibition area closed at five-thirty p.m. Glancing at his watch, Lee saw that it was already five o'clock. If the designated time of destruction came and went, the ringleaders would be long gone.

Billy was on the phone talking with the experts in demolition who now had possession of the briefcases. Meanwhile, Latimer continued along the same line of questioning.

"Do you know how the explosives were to be detonated?"

"They told me there was an automatic timer in each case. All I had to do was get them in place."

"What time were the explosives set to go off?"

Burkhalter clasped his hands tightly together. "At five-forty. The exhibit closes to the public at five-thirty."

In the observation room, Billy hung up the phone and corroborated the information. The timer had been set to go off just as Burkhalter said. The explosives themselves were powerful enough to destroy the document cases if placed in close proximity and would do a considerable amount of damage to Exhibition Hall. 

Back in interrogation, Washington pressed on with the questioning. "Who approached you with the offer of money for planting the briefcases?"

"I -- I don't know any names," the suspect said nervously, "and I swear that's the truth! I got a call about a month ago. A guy said he heard about my situation and said he had an easy way for me to earn some money. At first I said no -- I figured it was some sort of scam -- but he kept calling back, telling me it was perfectly safe and that no one would get hurt." Burkhalter took a deep breath, then continued. "He -- he said that no one would ever find out."

"Did you ever meet anyone face to face?"

"Uh, not -- not really." He was flustered and looked slightly confused. "He had me go to a warehouse down by the Potomac yesterday morning to pick up the briefcases and get my instructions. He also," he swallowed hard, "he also paid me five thousand dollars in good faith money. That's what he called it," he explained. "Good faith money."

"Would you be able to identify this man?" Washington continued.

Burkhalter was already shaking his head. "No. No, I never actually saw him. When I went in the warehouse he was behind some crates. I -- when I came in, he told me to stop just inside the door. After he gave me the instructions, he told me where to find the briefcases and the money."

"Could you recognize his voice?" Latimer asked.

"Uh, I don't know for sure." Burkhalter rubbed his forehead. "He was foreign, I can tell you that much. Maybe Italian, maybe Spanish. Probably Italian if I had to make a guess."

Lee was becoming impatient. "Billy, we've got to act now! We've got to get something set up right now to give the illusion that the plan is carried out. This guy may have more information, but the clock's ticking."

Billy nodded in agreement. "I hear you. So you want to set up a mock explosion?"

"I don't see any other way. At least it may buy us a little time."

"Okay. Get on the horn with the bomb squad and see what they suggest. I'll contact our people at the National Archives," Billy said. "We'll also need to get D.C. police and emergency personnel in on the act to make it realistic."

Lee and Billy each headed to a telephone while Amanda and Effram Beaman remained behind, continuing to observe the interrogation. Within minutes, the other two men returned with the news that everything was underway, and a bomb squad crew was in route to the National Archives. 

The explosives experts reported that the contents of the briefcases, while devastating enough to the interior of the Exhibition Hall, would not have caused external damage to the building. In addition, the sound created by the explosion would be considerably muffled to spectators outside the building. They had mock-ups used in training exercises that could simulate the noise of the explosion. The alarm would sound, and emergency crews would respond to the scene just as if it were real. Agents were surreptitiously combing the surrounding area for anyone who seemed out of place. 

Amanda looked at her watch and inhaled sharply. It was five twenty-five. There would be no margin of error. Reading her thoughts, Lee nodded grimly and turned to the Section Chief.

"Billy, I'm going," he stated.

Heaving a sigh of resignation, Billy acquiesced. "I guess I can't stop you."

"Let's go!" Amanda urged, tugging on his sleeve.

Running a hand across his face, Lee tried to dissuade her. "Amanda, I don't really think you need to be out there."

Looking him square in the eye she shook her head. "Don't you dare pull that garbage on me, Lee Stetson. I'm going, and that's final. We don't have time to argue about it."

With a sigh of resignation and a mumbled comment about 'stubbornness', Lee grabbed her hand and they were out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Cursing the traffic as they drove toward their destination, Lee reached for the car phone to contact their people at the archives. Amanda's fingernails dug into her palms as the Corvette slid around a corner.

"Lee, let me make the call and you concentrate on getting us there in one piece," she said, calmly taking the phone from him. To her surprise, he did not protest. When the call went through, she talked to Fred Fielder, who reported that the bomb crew had just arrived and was ready to move into place. The exhibit area had been cleared of tourists a few minutes earlier.

The exhibits were accessed via the rotunda entrance on Constitution Avenue. This was where the mock explosion would take place. As the car approached the area, Lee and Amanda heard a noise resembling a sonic boom and realized the 'explosion' had just occurred. Pulling into the private drive behind the building, Lee once again reached for the phone and called for an agent to meet them. Mere seconds later, a figure materialized from the shadows and approached the car. It was Don Cheever, a young agent who had been part of the first team sent out that morning.

"Mr. Stetson? Agent Fielder said you needed help," the young man said.

"What's our status, Don?" Lee asked as he helped Amanda from the car. "Any reports yet?"

Shaking his head, Cheever shrugged. "Nothing to report so far. You can barely walk ten paces without crossing one of our people or an FBI agent. It's set up just like you ordered this morning, sir. Most of them are undercover as tourists, we've got a couple of cab drivers cruising, but you know the problem with this area as well as anyone."

Lee and Amanda exchanged a meaningful glance. This was something they had discussed earlier when going over the blueprints. The area did not exactly offer a plethora of hiding places. There were no abandoned buildings or dark alleys to offer easy cover. The Justice Department and FBI were just a stone's throw away, as were the museums of the Smithsonian. 

The wail of approaching sirens could be heard in the distance as emergency crews headed their way. The window of opportunity would not remain open long.

"I don't guess you could be persuaded to wait in the car?" Lee asked Amanda with little hope.

She crossed her arms in front of her, an incredulous expression on her face. "Not a chance."

"I didn't think so. Well, come on." He took her by the arm. "We'll do better on foot. We've got to put ourselves in Donati's place. What do you think?"

"A car? The Metro station?" Amanda offered doubtfully. "The Sculpture Garden of the National Gallery would be a great vantage point to watch."

"Maybe too good. He'd be pretty open there. There's just no place to really hide and observe. That could work to our advantage." 

They rounded the corner and looked up at the imposing edifice of the National Archives. There was frantic activity at the Rotunda entrance as people were herded out of the building. As they watched, a fire truck pulled up, closely followed by an ambulance and a second fire truck. Paramedics and firemen rushed up the steps amid the shouts of the people exiting. Had they not known otherwise, Lee and Amanda would have been convinced that a disaster had truly occurred. 

"Let's cross over," Lee said, motioning to indicate the other side of the street. "If I were watching the action, that would be a better vantage point."

They crossed and began to walk toward 7th Street, looking back toward the Archives as police cars screeched to the curb. They tried to appear interested in the action as any spectators would be, pausing to gawk with other passers by. A policeman moved to re-route the traffic from around the Constitution Avenue entrance. Continuing to walk and search for anything that might seem suspicious, Lee and Amanda moved down 7th toward Pennsylvania Avenue and the Metro station.  Scanning the area, they spotted two agents -- one at a newsstand, another posing as a cab driver.

"We'd be a little out of place in the Metro station, don't you think?" Amanda asked, gesturing at their formal attire.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Lee said, displaying a wry grin. "Formal wear isn't exactly inappropriate around here this time of the evening, but we might stick out like sore thumbs in the Metro. Let's cross to the Research Entrance."

On Pennsylvania Avenue was the entrance used for the research facilities at the Archives. Normally, this part of the building stayed open later than the exhibit area, but because of the emergency situation, everyone was being evacuated from the building. They joined the flow and found themselves headed back toward Constitution. 

Amanda suddenly squeezed her companion's arm. "Lee! Look across there -- that limousine."

Slowing their pace, Lee looked to where she indicated. As the car drew nearer, the government license plates became visible, and he let out a breath, shaking his head. "Not that one, but you may be on the right track."

By now, quite a crowd had gathered with everyone clamoring to know what was going on. Comments about 'an explosion' rippled through the spectators. Police had cordoned off the walkway leading to the Rotunda Entrance, and the people were craning to see what was going on. Spotting Don Cheever again, Lee maneuvered in his direction.

"Anything?" he asked the young man.

Before he could answer, there was a buzz of static from the radio the other agent held. Lee and Amanda could not hear the transmission for all the noise around them, and watched anxiously as Cheever's eyes widened.

"What? What'd they say?" Lee demanded.

"A man matching the description of Alberto Danati was just spotted leaving a car in the next block of Constitution. The suspect's on foot headed this way. We've got a tail on him."

Without a word, Lee turned to head in the direction from which the suspect was coming. Amanda had to run a step or two to catch up with him, and she grabbed his arm.

They were searching … searching each face in the crowd that milled around the barricaded area, watching each figure that approached in the twilight. Where was he? Where was Donati? Amanda could feel the tension rising in Lee.

A television news crew had arrived, and a reporter was interviewing a fire fighter who said it was "too early to know the extent of the damage" in the National Archives. The crowd of onlookers had grown, and Lee desperately pushed through, determined to find the man he was seeking.

Amanda heard his sharp intake of breath and nearly stumbled as Lee came to a sudden halt, eyes fixed on a figure approaching from about forty feet away. She followed his line of sight and felt a shiver of apprehension run through her. It was almost completely dark now, and Lee had steered her into the shadows, but the streetlights provided enough illumination of the crowd for Amanda to recognize the man who had haunted Lee's dreams.

Had they not been specifically looking for him, Donati would have blended in perfectly with the throng. He was dressed conservatively, with a dark overcoat, suitable for the winter evening, topping his street clothes. His demeanor matched that of the other onlookers, giving the impression of interest tinged with concern about what might be happening.

"Lee," Amanda said softly, gently shaking his arm. His eyes remained fixed on Donati. "Lee, we can't just stand here!"

Coming out from the trance-like state that had enveloped him, Lee looked down at her. "This way," he motioned. "Let's go around until we're behind him. Don't take your eyes off of him."

Slowly, they eased their way back through the crowd, circling around. They were within ten feet of him, slightly behind him and to his right when a spectator standing next to Donati dropped a shopping bag and jostled him in the process of retrieving it. The action caused him to turn slightly, and looking in their direction he suddenly locked eyes with Lee Stetson. Recognition flickered briefly across the face of their quarry, and a faint smile appeared. Both men were motionless for a moment, then Donati slowly began to edge his way back through the crowd. Another noisy TV crew chose that moment to arrive, scattering the onlookers as they pulled their news van up to the barricade. In the ensuing confusion, Donati was lost from view. They had been so close! 

"Why didn't I get a radio?" Lee groaned in frustration. "Maybe the agent who was on his tail still has him in sight." Grabbing once again for Amanda's hand, he pushed through the throng. "Come on, Donati," he said through clenched teeth. "Where are you?"

Breaking through the edge of the crowd, they scanned the vicinity.

"There!" Amanda suddenly cried out, pointing to a dark-clad figure vanishing up 7th Street toward the National Gallery of Art.

Due to the blockade in front of the National Archives, the evening traffic on the surrounding streets was more congested than usual. Threading their way through the cars, Lee and Amanda crossed the street to keep their man in sight.

The temperature had been dropping steadily, and Amanda shivered as she hurried along. A few snow flurries drifted down in the evening sky, and she found herself wondering incongruously if they were in for a winter storm.

"He made a mistake!" Lee said softly, and Amanda could hear the note of triumph in his voice. "There was no way he could get close enough to the action by car, and he couldn't resist the temptation! He's bound to have a car waiting for him someplace nearby. We can't lose him, Amanda!"

Shivering again, Amanda glanced behind her apprehensively. "Lee, what about backup? Where's the agent who was tailing him in the first place?"

Patting her arm, Lee tried to reassure her. "You heard what Cheever said. There are agents all around here."

As they continued their trek, freezing rain joined the wisps of snow circling around them. Amanda pulled the collar of her coat up higher, wishing she had on something other than high heels and an evening gown. The pavement was becoming slippery, and she had to steady herself more than once on Lee's arm.

"Damn!"

Lee's quiet exclamation brought Amanda's attention from her feet back up to the street before them. They had come to the Mall side of the National Gallery of Art, and suddenly Donati was nowhere in sight. Before them lay the broad expanse of the Mall.

"He's cutting through here," Lee motioned to the front of the Gallery. "There's nowhere else he could be. He's taking cover where the building juts out. My best guess would be that he has a car waiting for him on 3rd or 4th. That would make for an easy getaway." Lee shook his head, and muttered again his wish for a radio.

They proceeded slowly along the front of the building. When they came to an area where a portion of the building jutted out, Lee carefully peered around the corner. As he straightened to look ahead again, a dark figure could be seen at the far end of the building passing by a security light.

"Amanda," Lee grasped both of her hands in his, turning her to face him, "I need you to call for backup. He's headed across 4th Street. I'm going after him. I can't let him get away."

He was right, and she knew it. It was foolish to proceed without backup, and there was no way he could let Donati slip through their fingers.

Stoically she nodded. "You be careful!" she cautioned.

"You be careful!" he said in return, then, without further hesitation, he was off down the drive.

Amanda watched for a moment, saying a silent prayer that he would be all right. Now she had to get to a phone. The National Gallery loomed beside her and she knew that although the building was closed to visitors, she could find a security guard and make her call from there. She turned to go back toward the entrance and rummaged in her evening bag for her Agency credentials which might give her quicker access to the telephone. Forgetting the slick pavement, she felt one foot slip out from beneath her.  

A pair of strong arms caught her, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you!" she began, breathless from the near fall. "It's getting so slick out here and I have on these silly high heels --"

Her voice faded as she realized her rescuer had tightened his grip on her arms. Looking up, she couldn't stop the gasp of panic that escaped her. The name was lost to her, but the brooding face that looked down at her was one she had seen numerous times over the last few days in the files on Red February.

"Uh, thank you so much," she began again. "I really must be going. My husband is waiting around the corner for me."

"I don't think so." The heavily accented English caused her to think of Calvin Burkhalter's description of his contact. Her captor let go of one arm so that he could grab the purse and credentials from her hands.

"Well, yes … I mean, he's waiting, and I really have to -- Please, may I have my bag?"

"We both know the man in question just went that way," he gestured toward the cross street, "and we're going to follow … um," he glanced down at the ID he held and turned it so the streetlight shone on it, "Amanda King."

Her captor pulled a gun from beneath his jacket, and Amanda willed herself to remain calm. If she screamed for help, Lee would immediately come, she knew. But then the opportunity to catch Donati would be lost. Besides, she thought, sneaking another glimpse at the man looming over her, this guy would have no compunctions about using his weapon. No, she decided, she would have to go along with him for now.

Half dragging her, the gun pressed uncomfortably against her side, the man hurried them along the path that Donati and Lee had taken a short time before.

_~~~~~_

Lee reached the 4th Street side of the building and cautiously looked around the corner to see if Donati was in sight. He saw no one, only a few cars parked nearby which appeared to be empty. Emerging onto the street, he turned a slow circle trying to sense which direction the man might have taken. Deciding at last to head across the street toward the East Building of the Gallery, he paused to extract his weapon from the holster beneath his jacket.

There were few pedestrians tonight. Apparently those who were willing to brave the icy weather on foot had been drawn to the commotion at the National Archives. 

The backup would most likely arrive from the direction of the Archives, so if Donati had headed back that direction, they could cut him off. Lee allowed himself a brief thought for Amanda. He hated to leave her alone, but he felt there was no alternative. Surely she was safer calling for backup than she would be here with him. 

As he approached 3rd Street, Lee rounded the corner to head back toward Pennsylvania Avenue. There were parked cars on the street and Lee slowed his pace, carefully checking for occupants. No one there. Nevertheless, he felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to rise and sensed rather than saw the presence to his left. Whirling around, gun drawn, Lee felt his heart begin to race.

A chuckle came from the shadows of the building. "Very good instincts! So, we meet again, Lee Stetson." Alberto Donati emerged from the shadows.

As a gentle snow fell around them, beads of sweat began to form on Lee's forehead. He still held the gun out in front of him, and focused all his energy on holding it steady.

"Donati," he said at last.

"You've changed, Lee. Or should I call you 'Agent Stetson', hmm?" Donati stepped closer. "Yes you are definitely much older, although I suspect you were older than you appeared six years ago. I commend you on playing the role of the playboy student so well." Shaking his head, Donati sighed. "How foolish of me to have been so careless! Imagine my surprise to learn that you were the one who caused me all that trouble."

Lee struggled against the encroaching images at the corners of his mind **… _Donati__ with Carla … __Birol __with Amanda … He gave his head a shake trying to clear his mind._**

"What's the matter, Lee?" Donati asked with mock solicitousness. "Are you feeling ill? I was hoping we could reminisce about old times! We had some great parties in those days and you always had quite an eye for the ladies. Who was that little bitch who gave me such pleasure? I think you had your eye on her too. What was her name? Carol? Carly?"

"Her name was Carla!" Lee cried out, trying, but failing to hold the gun steady **… _Carla and Donati …__ Serdeytch and Dorothy … __Blackthorn and his parents … __Birol__ and Amanda …___**

"Ah, yes. Carla." There was a pause, and Lee was vaguely aware of Donati looking past him back in the direction from which he had come. An expression of wariness crossed his face only to be replaced a moment later with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Well, well," Donati laughed, "it seems we have company!"

Hearing approaching steps, Lee mustered his wits and cast a careful glance behind him. His heart sank.

"Amanda!" He wasn't even aware he had uttered her name.

"Hmm. It seems we have a matched set," Donati said, his eyes shifting from one to the other. "You weren't by any chance on your way to a gala at the Hotel Monroe, were you?" He was obviously taking great pleasure in the situation. "I must admit, I had assumed you would already be there. What an unexpected bonus to have the pleasure of your company this evening! You and -- Amanda, was it?"

Lee felt a rage build inside him just hearing her name on Donati's lips. The tremor in his hands increased, and he tried to calm the pounding of his heart. 

Donati had moved to stand before Amanda. "Very nice, Ricco," he said to her captor. "Well, I must say, Lee, your taste in female companions is exquisite!" His eyes raked appreciatively over Amanda. He reached out and ran his hand along her cheek and she recoiled.

"Don't touch her! Get your filthy hands off her!" Lee cried out.

"Or what?" Donati shrugged. "Forgive me for pointing out the obvious, Lee, but you don't really seem to be in control of this situation. In case you haven't noticed, Ricco has a gun pointed at the lady. You have a gun pointed at me, but somehow, I don't think you'll use it. You seem a bit unsteady. What's the matter, Lee?"

Blinded by the images rushing through his mind, Lee gasped for breath **…_Donati__ … __Birol__ … __Birol__ had __Amanda -- no, no! It was Donati, and he had Amanda! Amanda was in the hands of Donati and that hulking brute Ricco. He lowered the gun to his side and struggled to grasp what was truly happening._**

"Lee!" 

It was barely more than a hoarse whisper, but it served to penetrate the fog that surrounded him. That was Amanda's voice. She needed him, and he couldn't let her down. He couldn't lose her!

"I fear this is not your night, Lee," Donati was saying. "Tonight is my night to win. I'm sure you know what happened at the Archives, otherwise you wouldn't be here now." He laughed again, smug in his victory.

Amanda's eyes remained steadily fixed on Lee's. Coming out of the shadow of his visions, he took a deep breath and was able to focus on her at last. Lee saw the relief in her eyes. He was back.

"Well, Ricco, it's fortunate that you followed me," Donati continued. "It looks like we will have extra passengers tonight. You know, Lee, much as I'd like to share the back seat with your charming lady," his eyes once more swept over Amanda, "I think it would be better if I kept my eye on you for now. I'll take the gun." He held his hand out for the gun, which was still by Lee's side. He was obviously secure that the agent would not risk Amanda's life.

Eyes still on Amanda's, Lee gave an almost imperceptible nod and she sighed in answer.

"I don't think this is your night to win after all, Alberto," Lee said at last. "The explosion? It was a fake. We set you up."

"You're bluffing!" Donati chuckled, but for the briefest of instances, a flicker of doubt crossed his face.

"We know all about Burkhalter," Lee continued.

Startled, Ricco's head shot up and he looked wide-eyed at Donati. That was all the invitation Amanda needed. She stomped his foot as hard as she could with her heel and twisting away, dropped to the ground. Ricco let out a surprised yelp and spun to target her once more with his weapon.

Lee raised his own gun, and with a cool, steady aim pulled the trigger. Ricco dropped his weapon as he staggered from the bullet in his knee. Amanda swiftly retrieved the gun and rose to stand guard over him.

It had all happened in an instant, and Donati stood slack-jawed as Lee, gun in hand, turned to face him. 

"No, Alberto," Lee said, a grim smile of satisfaction on his face, "I'd say this isn't your night at all!"

Donati had quickly replaced the shocked expression with one of suave coolness. "Well, you do seem to have me at a disadvantage now, Lee. So, how does this end?"

"If you're asking whether I'm going to kill you, the answer is no. But," Lee hastened to add, "I won't hesitate to dish out the same treatment your pal Ricco got if I need to. No, Alberto, you didn't win tonight at the National Archives, and you're not going to win over me here and now."

Looking past Donati Lee saw relief coming at last. "Over here!" he called out to the two approaching figures. "We've got our man!"

"We heard a shot," Don Cheever explained, jogging up to the scene and pulling out his radio to call for reinforcements. 

Agent Westmoreland, close on his heels, went to Amanda's side. "I'll take over if you'd like, Mrs. King." She gratefully handed Ricco's gun to the agent as he bent down to examine the writhing man. "Hey, Cheever, we're going to need an ambulance here!"

Amanda stumbled over to Lee's side, and he pulled her to him with one arm, the other still training the gun on Donati. As Cheever finished his second transmission, Lee motioned with his head toward Donati for the other agent to take his place. Releasing Amanda momentarily, Lee moved in to place handcuffs on their captive.

"You see, Alberto," he said softly leaning into his ear, "You lose … again!"

A screech of tires heralded the arrival of Fred Fielder and two other agents. An ambulance pulled in as well, and two paramedics jumped down to attend to Ricco. Donati was led to the awaiting car.

At last, Lee turned to Amanda and without a word, enveloped her in his arms. Sighing with relief, he was content to remain there, holding her close in his embrace.

Pulling away just enough so that he could look into her eyes, Lee finally spoke. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah!" she said huskily. "You?"

With his eyes still fixed on hers, he nodded. "Me, too. Thanks to you."

"Oh, Lee," she rested her head against his chest, "It's finally over!"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11__

Amanda leaned her head back against the cushion of the sofa in Billy's office. They had been debriefed about the evening's events and had filed their initial report. Since one of the suspects had been shot, Lee was finishing the special report that had to be filed, and he had promised to meet Amanda when it was complete. 

"Well," Billy entered the office with a big smile across his face, "I know I'll sleep better tonight. You and Lee managed to pull it off again!"

"I think this has been one of the longest weeks of my life!" Amanda confessed.

Ricco Spano was most likely the 'voice' who had contacted Calvin Burkhalter, but they were still unsure as to whether any other members of Red February were in the area. Amanda was glad that it wasn't her job to find out.

Perching on the edge of his desk to face her, Billy sobered. "Obviously the end result was what we wanted, but I'm curious about how Lee reacted to Donati."

Amanda shivered remembering the cold, cruel eyes of the man they had pursued and ultimately caught. "He had me worried for a minute," she admitted. "Oh, I knew he could pull it together," she said hastily, "but I could tell he was still struggling with the flashbacks."

A frown crossed Billy's face. "Do you think putting Donati away will end the problem?"

"I don't know," Amanda answered with a sigh. "I still think he needs to talk to Dr. Pfaff about it."

"Well, let me know if he resists," Billy said sternly. "I'll make it an order if I have to."

"I will," she assured him. Looking out the window to the bullpen, Amanda saw Lee approaching. As he entered the office, she patted the space next to her, and he sank down, letting out a deep breath.

"All wrapped up?" Billy questioned.

"What's not done now can surely wait until Monday." Leaning his head back, Lee sought out Amanda's hand, entwining her fingers with his own.

All pretenses between the two had vanished over the past few days, at least in front of Billy. It was only a matter of time before everyone at the agency would know that there was more than a business partnership between Scarecrow and Mrs. King. They were already the subject of water cooler gossip.  

Billy watched the pair, amusement in his eyes. "You're right," he stated. "Anything else regarding this case can wait until Monday. Right now, I think you two have another job to attend to."

Lee glared at the Section Chief. "What are you talking about, Billy? You know we deserve a little time off!"

Fixing his top agent with a stern glare, Billy shook his head. "Not quite yet, Scarecrow. This can't wait."

"Aw, Billy –"

Holding up a hand to stop any argument, Billy continued. "I believe you have an assignment you haven't completed. If I'm not mistaken, you are still the agents of record in charge of security at the gala. Francine is probably fit to be tied having it dumped in her lap." By this time there was a definite twinkle in his eye. "Now, I suggest you get yourselves over there. The party should be in full swing by now."

Lee and Amanda exchanged glances, then looked back at Billy, both grinning. Rising, Lee extended a hand to help Amanda up.

"Well, it's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it!" he said.

"Just one more thing," Billy added as they went to the door. He shook a warning finger at them. "Have some fun. That's an order!"

"Yes, sir!" they chimed in unison.

_~~~~~_

The party was indeed in full swing when they entered the ballroom at the Hotel Monroe. Spotting them immediately, Francine hurried over to greet them.

"Effram filled me in on what was happening at the National Archives, and we just got word a little while ago that Donati was in custody. Care to elaborate?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Hello to you, too, Francine," Lee said with exaggerated sweetness.

Rolling her eyes at him, Francine protested. "Come on, I'm dying to know all about it! I've been stuck here all night, missing the excitement!"

"Francine, I never thought I'd hear you complain about being 'stuck' at one of the biggest social events of the season!" Lee teased. "But, if you must know, yes, my brilliant partner and I managed to catch up with Donati, and he's safely locked away. Now, if you don't mind, I'd really like to dance with my fiancée. We're under strict orders from Billy to enjoy ourselves, and you know I always obey orders."

"Since when!" Francine demanded, hands on hips.

"Since he started issuing orders I like!" Lee was already guiding Amanda onto the dance floor, and with an apologetic shrug at Francine, Amanda found herself swept into his arms.

"That wasn't very nice!" she scolded him gently. "After all, she did take over this job for us."

"I know," he acknowledged. "Sometimes, I just can't resist giving Francine a hard time. I'll fill her in on all the juicy details after I dance with my best girl. How's that?"

Amanda simply nodded, and with a sigh of contentment, allowed herself to be pulled closer into his arms. The stress and strain of the week seemed to melt away as they swayed to the music. Lee planted a kiss on the top of her head, and she looked up at him, a smile in her eyes. When the song ended, they held each other for a moment longer, and then reluctantly moved apart.

"I guess we should do something 'official' since we're here, huh?" Amanda asked.

Lee sighed. "Maybe if I can get myself back in Francine's good graces she'll cut us some slack."

"Well, it's worth a try," Amanda agreed.

They headed back to find Francine but were stopped by Darrin Paulson. "I hear we can finally breathe that sigh of relief," he said in greeting.

"It looks like it," Lee affirmed. "I trust everything has gone smoothly here?"

"Oh yes! Miss Desmond has been a tremendous help!" Paulson said, casting an appreciative glance in Francine's direction.

As they continued on their way, Lee leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I think you've already been replaced in Mr. Paulson's affections!"

Amanda's eyes widened. "You mean Francine?" Lee grinned and shrugged.

They approached Francine and saw Effram Beaman at her side. Before anyone else could say anything, Beaman looked nervously at Amanda and hastily began to speak.

"Um, Mrs. King, I, um, wondered if you would care to dance? That is," he glanced at Lee, "if Scarecrow doesn't mind."

Amanda felt her jaw drop open. She looked from Lee to Francine before focusing quizzically on Beaman. Could this day get any stranger?  Lee, hands on her shoulders, turned her to face the other man.

"She seems to be a little dumbstruck at the moment," he chuckled, "but I'd take that as a yes, Beaman. Just don't forget to bring her back where you found her."

Finally finding her voice, Amanda addressed him as graciously as possible. "I'd love to dance." As he guided her to the dance floor, she looked back and rolled her eyes at Lee and Francine.

"I owe you an apology," Beaman began without fanfare. "I've been petty and unfair to you, Mrs. King, and I want you to know that I'm sorry. You, um," he swallowed hard, "you deserve to be treated as a full agent, not as a freshman. I realize that now."

"I, uh … well, thank you," she finally managed. "Apology accepted. I realize it's kind of confusing trying to figure out exactly where I fit in at the Agency."

"Well, Francine really took me to task for the way I've been treating you, and she's right," he admitted.

"Francine did that?" Amanda asked, surprised.

"She sure did. She also admitted that even she was a little jealous of you for awhile. I mean," he explained, "you came in as a civilian and immediately started working with Scarecrow." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Do you know what else she told me?"  

"What?" Now her curiosity was truly piqued.

"She said 'Amanda kind of grows on you; just give her time.'"

They looked at each other, a smile crossing each of their faces, and suddenly they were laughing.  Amanda couldn't remember ever hearing Beaman laugh before. 

"Oh, dear!" Amanda said, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. "This has been some day!"

As the music ended, Beaman led her back over to where Lee and Francine stood, deep in conversation. Amanda turned to face him again.

"Thank you for the dance … Effram."

"It was my pleasure … Amanda." He cleared his throat. "Here she is, back safe and sound, Scarecrow. I think I'll go check up on my **freshmen agents."**

Francine had turned aside to speak with someone else, and Lee turned to Amanda, snaking an arm around her waist.

"I don't know about you, but I am absolutely beat! Do you know what I'd really like to do?" he asked.

"What's that?" Amanda tried to stifle a yawn.

He tucked her hand through his arm, and began to walk toward the entry. "I'd like to go back to the apartment, heat up some of that leftover soup of yours, and snuggle on the couch."

"That sounds heavenly," she sighed. "You know, these heels came in handy tonight, but my feet are killing me. What about our duties here? Will Francine cover for us?"

"Oh, I managed to persuade Francine that she's done such a great job so far, she might as well finish it up. Besides," he chuckled, "she has both Beaman and Paulson to help her out!"

"Oh, boy! We owe Francine big time!" Amanda shook her head with a rueful smile.

"I'm sure she won't let us forget it, either."  

They paused at the door and looked back at the elegant ballroom. Government officials, Washington power brokers, and even a head of state or two mingled, enjoying the gala that so many had agonized over for so long. A casual observer would never guess the angst that had gone into providing a safe and secure evening.

Lee and Amanda locked eyes and simultaneously let out sighs of relief.

"Come on," Lee said, clasping her hand in his. "Let's go home!"

EPILOGUE

The flowers sat withered and drooping on her desk when Amanda arrived at the Q Bureau Monday morning. Only two stems had survived the weekend, and she plucked them out, sticking them in a bud vase. Maybe she would press them later on as a souvenir of the week gone by. Carrying the remainder to the trash, she thought what a shame it was that something so beautiful had to be so fleeting and fragile. Without the proper care, they lasted no time at all.

Turning the bud vase around on her desk, she allowed her thoughts to drift back over the weekend. She and Lee had spent most of the weekend at his apartment recuperating from the toll of the previous days. They had tried to put anything work related on hold, and simply spend the time nurturing their relationship.

Amanda wondered if Lee was in yet. He usually arrived at work before she did, often going down to the bullpen or Billy's office before coming up to the Q Bureau. In the light of a new week there were certain things they would have to address now that the case was wrapped up and Donati locked away. Although Lee seemed to be back on track and there had been no more dreams or flashbacks, his future at the Agency was one of the topics they had studiously avoided all weekend. Amanda was pretty sure what his decision would be, but she had yet to hear it from Lee.

Moving over to Lee's desk to sort through the files, she heard the door quietly open behind her. Smiling, she allowed him to creep up behind her, and right before he wrapped his arms around her waist, she spoke.

"Hi there!"

"You caught me!" he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Ummm, yeah." She turned in his arms to face him, running her hands up to his shoulders and around his neck. "I wondered if you were in yet."

"Oh, I've been here awhile." He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "There's quite a bit to wrap up from Friday night. I just got an update from Billy. He said he tried to call Saturday but couldn't get through!" he said with a grin.

"Really?" Amanda returned the grin, thinking of the phone that had been off the hook most of the weekend. "What did he have to report?"

"Well," Lee released her and moved back to lean against his desk, "they found where Donati and Spano were staying, but there was no sign of anyone else connected with Red February. So we don't know yet if there were more people involved. Burkhalter made a positive ID of Spano as being his contact."

Amanda frowned. "What's going to happen to Burkhalter, Lee?  I mean, what he did was inexcusable, but he was a desperate man, concerned about his family."

"I know, I know." He reached out to touch her arm. "The fact that he confessed everything should help him a little, and you'll be pleased to know that his daughter is going to get the medical care she needs. An anonymous benefactor has agreed to cover the expenses."

"Oh, that's wonderful! It's going to be hard enough on that family as it is."

"Yeah." They pondered the fate of the Burkhalters for a moment then Lee spoke again. "Speaking of families, how's yours? Did the boys have a good weekend with Joe?"

"They did. Phillip wanted me to remind you that you've got some basketball scheduled sometime this week."

Lee chuckled. "I had a feeling he wouldn't forget! How about Jamie? He's been pretty quiet. I hate to leave him out of the basketball, but he hasn't seemed too interested."

Amanda sighed. "I know. Jamie -- well, Jamie is a little resistant to change sometimes. Just give him some time."  

"Well," Lee shoved away from the desk, "I guess we'd better get busy with these final reports on Donati. Billy's briefing us at nine-thirty on a new assignment." At the unspoken question in her eyes, he shrugged and continued with a smile. "I decided you and Billy were right. I was a little hasty in deciding to give up field work."

"Oh Lee," Amanda's words came out in a rush of relief. "I'm so glad! I mean, we can certainly keep that option open for the future, but when we leave the field it needs to be for the right reasons, with no room for regret."

"I agree." He grabbed her hands and searched her eyes. "I've never experienced anything quite like last week. I'm not sure what brought it all on. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe it was a combination of associations I made in my mind. Maybe," he leaned forward toward her, "it was some pre-marriage anxiety. You know, I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Amanda, and sometimes it's a little overwhelming."

"I know," she said softly. "I feel the same way. We're going to be just fine, so long as we keep taking care of each other. Which reminds me," she said, turning a stern look upon him. "You have an appointment with Dr. Pfaff at eleven o'clock this morning."

"A-_man-da --"_

She held up a hand to ward off his protests. "No argument, Stetson. You agreed to this."

"You're right, I did. Well, I guess it can't hurt." His arms found their way around her waist again, and he drew her in close. "As I've said before, you wield a lot of power, Mrs. King!"

Eyes twinkling, she poked a finger into his chest. "And don't you forget it, Big Fella!"

THE END

*** The following is a list of SMK episodes referred to in this story.

"Nightcrawler" -- George Geiger & Harvey Laidman

"Dead Men Leave No Trails" -- Whitney Wherret Roberson & Harvey Laidman

"A Lovely Little Affair" – Kathleen Shelling & Harvey Laidman

"Promises To Keep" – David Brown, Lynn Kelsey, Lee Maddux && Sidney Hayers

"Unfinished Business" – Lynn Kelsey & Kate Jackson

"We're Off To See The Wizard" – Whitney Wherret Roberson & James Fargo

"Flight To Freedom" – Barry Gold & James Fargo

"Affair At Bromfield Hall" --  Juanita Bartlett & William Wiard


End file.
